Fujikage Ryota
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: Tsuna stares up at the other boy. "W-Why… why did you punch him?" "Because he was an idiot, that's why. And like I keep saying, I don't like bullies." Ryota pauses. "Besides I told you already, we're best friends and I don't let anyone hurt my best friend." Something warm blossoms in Tsuna's chest and now he's crying for a different reason. AU! OC! Pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's trying to get back into writing!**

 **Don't know when I'll update this next or when I'll update any of my other fanfics. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoy!**

 **I.**

There is a new family moving into the vacant house next door. There is a father, a mother, and a boy around his age – maybe few years older, Tsuna isn't sure.

They look nice enough.

The father is dressed in pressed, collar shirt and slacks. The mother wears a pretty floral dress and sparkly jewelry. The boy is in unkempt, casual clothing – the complete opposite of his clean, well-dressed parents.

Perhaps he'll go to Namimori Elementary like Tsuna. Maybe they'll even be in the same class!

Tsuna tries not to get his hopes up but it's hard with this fresh, new, _unknowing_ family moving in right next door. They don't know Namimori. They don't know the neighbors. They don't know _Dame-Tsuna_.

Tsuna presses his face against his bedroom window, trying to soak in as much information as his eyes can see.

The father says something to the mother and they all move towards the entrance of their new house – well, except the boy. He lingers by the front gate just… looking. Looking at the front of the house, looking at the moving van behind him, looking up and towards –

Brown eyes meet amber eyes.

Tsuna pulls back from his window but doesn't break eye contact with the boy below.

Seconds turns to minutes and Tsuna wants to look away but _can't_ and he's starting to get uncomfortable with the staring and _what if he ruins this chance to finally have a friend and_ –

The boy suddenly smiles a too-sharp smile and raises his hand in a sort-of-half-wave which Tsuna returns, albeit nervously. Their encounter over, the boy follows his parents into the house.

Once out of sight, Tsuna lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

That had been… unsettling but the boy seemed friendly enough and who knows, perhaps they could even be friends!

 **II.**

Tsuna doesn't see the boy again until a week later.

Their teacher announces that they have a new transfer student and Tsuna is nervous and excited about seeing the boy again.

She asks for the boy to come in and he does.

He walks – no strides – into the classroom with a sense of confidence and knowing that makes Tsuna's hopes instantly die. There's no way this cool, confident kid would want to be friends with a loser like Dame-Tsuna.

The boy introduces himself as Fujikage Ryota. He is seven years old, just moved back to Japan from America, and likes mochi, soccer, and his parents. He dislikes carrots and – smiling his too-sharp smile again – bullies.

Hope blooms once more in Tsuna's chest at those words. Perhaps…!

Ryota is seated in the only available seat – which just so happens to be right next to Tsuna.

 _No one wants to sit next to Dame-Tsuna! We might catch his stupid!_

"Hey neighbor, nice to officially meet you!" Ryota says sticking out his hand with a glimmering smile – not the dangerous, unsettling one he had on before, Tsuna notes, but a genuine smile.

Smiling back, Tsuna shakes the offered hand. "Y-Yeah… nice to meet you too."

Ryota leaned back in his chair. "We're going to be best friends!" The other boy declares with an assured nod of his head.

 **III.**

Ryota's declaration is put to the test at lunch.

As soon as the bell rang, the boy's desk is swarmed by the rest of the class – all clamoring to get his attention.

"What was living in America like?"

"Do you wanna play soccer after school?"

"Hey Ryota-kun! Come have lunch with us!"

He explains that things were so much bigger and brighter in America; says that he can't today because he still has to help his parents unpack and turns down the lunch offer – stating that he's going to be eating with Tsuna instead.

The class quiets immediately.

Tsuna trembles under the disgusted faces and stares of his classmates.

" _Why_ do you wanna eat with _Dame-Tsuna_?" a classmate asks.

"Yeah, he can't do _anything_ right!"

"Like that one time Takeda-sensei asked him to solve that one problem and Dame-Tsuna got it _so_ wrong!"

Mocking laughter erupts in the classroom.

When they notice that Ryota isn't joining in, the laughter dies down.

A girl steps up to him and says, "C'mon, Ryota-kun! You don't want to hang out with Dame-Tsuna. He's _such_ a loser!"

Ryota merely sighs, stands, looks at their classmates and says, "I don't like bullies." Then he steps around the group and grabs Tsuna's hand with a cheerful, "Hey, show me a good place to eat lunch at, Tsuna!" and leaves the classroom with a slightly dazed and optimistically nervous Tsuna in-hand.

The two eat lunch near the school's entrance and once lunch is over, Ryota tells Tsuna that he needs to use the bathroom and to head back to class first.

Tsuna agrees, when in hindsight he should've waited for his new friend – and isn't that a thrilling word to finally use - but finds himself cornered in an empty hallway by several of his bigger classmates.

"What the heck did you say to Ryota-kun, Dame-Tsuna?!" one student demands, pushing Tsuna up against the wall.

"I-I-I don't k-know wh-what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb with us! You must've said something to Ryota-kun 'cause there's no way someone awesome like that would want to have lunch or 'be friends' with someone like _you_!"

"I-I didn't say anything to h-him!"

" _Liar_!" Tsuna is promptly punched in the face and he slumps forward in pain. "… Oh! I bet he was just feeling sorry for you, Dame-Tsuna. You're so small and scrawny and Ryota-kun is such a nice guy, that's the _only_ reason why he'd want to hang out with a loser like you! He didn't want to make you feel bad!"

"Ryota-kun is so nice and kind to do that!" another student says.

"But," the student that punched Tsuna in the face looms over him, "we'll make sure him understand that you _don't_ need pity 'cause a loser like you isn't worth _anyone's_ time."

Tsuna stares up at the group surrounding him. What if they're right? What if Ryota was just feeling sorry for Tsuna? That would explain why someone so cool like Ryota would eat lunch with someone like _Dame-Tsuna._

Tsuna closes his stinging eyes – _Aw, Dame-Tsuna is crying! What a baby!_ – and hangs his head. They're right. They're _always_ right.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryota's cold voice cuts through the hallway like a knife.

"Ah, Ryota-kun! We were just telling Dame-Tsuna the reason why someone like you would eat lunch with someone like him."

Ryota tilts his head, a curious expression on his face. "Oh really? And what is that reason?"

"You're obviously feeling sorry for him! And since you're new here you don't know anything about who's cool and who's a loser; but don't worry, we'llshow you the cool kids to hang out with!"

Ryota stares at the group - just staring at them, no expression on his face.

"Hey… what's your name again?" he asks.

"I'm Tachibana Naoki!"

"Ok, Tachibana-kun…" Ryota moves closer to Naoki before smiling sharply, suddenly and syaing, "I hate people who bully my friends," before punching him in the nose.

Ignoring the cries of panic and outrage, Ryota turns to Tsuna and offers him a hand. "Is your cheek okay? We should take you to the nurse."

Tsuna stares up at the other boy. "W-Why… why did you punch him?"

"Because he was an idiot, that's why. And like I _keep_ _saying_ , I don't like bullies." Ryota pauses. "And we're best friends, right? I don't let _anyone_ hurt my best friend."

Something warm blossoms in Tsuna's chest and now he's crying for a different reason.

Ryota simply smiles and pulls Tsuna up. "Now, which way to the Nurse's Office? We need to get you some ice for your face."

 **V.**

Only Tsuna gets in trouble for "causing a fight" and is sent to detention after school – despite Ryota's protests.

Tsuna shrugs and says, "I-It's okay… this happens all th-the time…"

Ryota frowns deeply at that then declares, "Well then I'll wait for you outside that way we can walk home together!"

Tsuna is touched by his friends' declaration and smiles. "Okay."

Once Tsuna's detention is over – he just spent half-an-hour attempting to start on his homework under the 'watchful' eye of Takeda-sensei – the two boys head home.

Tsuna shows Ryota where the local park is, Namimori Shopping Center, the library, and where he likes to hang out after school sometimes – the local sweets shop.

"T-The owner is Yoshimura-san a-and she's _really_ nice! S-Sometimes she gives me a free piece of c-candy if I keep her company!"

"Does she sell any mochi?"

"I-I think s-so… I don't re-really like mochi b-but she sells _everything_!"

Ryota laughs at Tsuna's enthusiasm before stopping in front of his house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuna," he says with a smile and wave.

"Y-Yeah… s-see you tomorrow, F-Fujikage-kun!"

"Call me 'Ryota', Tsuna! We're friends, aren't we?"

Tsuna blushes at that comment. "O-Okay… R-Ryota-kun…"

The other boy nods, satisfied, before waving once more to Tsuna and entering his house.

Tsuna looks at Ryota's house for a moment before a wide smile spreads across his face. A friend! He actually had a _friend_! Just wait till his Mom heard about this!


	2. Chapter 2

**I.**

Fujikage Ryota hadn't always been his name.

He was born Kawamoto Ryota on December 1, 2009 to a deadbeat, criminal father and a mother who cared too much about money and appearances to properly care for a newborn son – _her_ newborn son.

Shuffled from 'family friend' to 'family friend', Kawamoto Ryota was finally dropped off at a small orphanage a few towns away from where he was originally born at the tender age of three months old.

When he was three months and six days old, Kawamoto Ryota became Fujikage Ryota.

 **II.**

Fujikage Ryota doesn't exactly 'fit in' with his adopted family.

His father comes from a long line of librarians, history buffs, and museum curators. His mother is old money – though they haven't seen a single yen from that side of the family; something about Ryota's mother being a bastard child and 'bringing dishonor on the family' or some trite like that. Not like that stopped his mother from taking charge of her own destiny and running a popular fashion blog modernizing ancient clothing – apparently his parents' love of ancient history is what attracted them to each other in the first place.

Ryota's worst and least favorite topic in the world is history. Doesn't like it. Thinks it's boring.

While his parents' ideal day would be spent at the library or local museum researching and looking up old artifacts or pieces of clothing, Ryota would much rather be outside with the wind in his hair, sun in his eyes, grass on his skin, and _living_. Not sticking his nose in some book in a musty room in a labyrinth of musty, old rooms. While his parents wish he had a deeper interest in history and the past – _What if my birthparents didn't give me up? What if I never met my adopted family? What if I had never been loved? What if -_ they accept his love of the _now_ with and open mind and heart.

Fujikage Ryota adores his ado… his _family_.

 **III.**

The Fujikage family used to live in a small, suburban house in Kyoto, Japan. _'For the history!'_ as Ryota's parents would say.

Then his father got offered a job to be a temporary history professor at a brand-new university located in New York City, USA.

The offer was quickly accepted and the clan of three packed up their belongings and crossed the Pacific Ocean.

 **IV.**

America was bright.

New York City was _blinding_.

Sights. Sounds. Smells. Sensations. It was all overwhelming.

Dazed and out of his element – he was used to quiet murmurings and soft touches – Fujikage Ryota was faced with an integral decision: adapt or be swallowed up by the city.

His first day of elementary school, Fujikage Ryota didn't speak a lick of English beyond, _"Is this a pen?"_

On the one-month anniversary of their move, he could hold a conversation with his fellow classmates on the latest TV shows and superhero movie.

He wasn't going to let something like a new country and new language drag him down.

 **V.**

Ryota had one good… friend (?) in America.

A slip of a girl – his neighbor actually - named Anna Kowalski.

She had stringy, platinum-blonde almost white hair, eyes the color of a murky, polluted lake, and skin so pale she could – and was – mistaken for a ghost of numerous Halloweens. She wore thick bookworm-esque glasses and was always carrying around several books and magazines on 'boring' subjects like math and – _Gross!_ – history.

Her father and his father were both professors at the same university.

Needless to say, his parents loved her.

Needless to say, she was bullied. Daily.

Fujikage Ryota didn't know what drew her to him, and vice-versa, but he found himself being her protector and confidant during his time in America.

She told him her dream to become a famous author or photographer - writing stories of dashing heroes and epic quests or taking breath-taking pictures of far off lands and animals. She expressed her deep sadness and desire to be liked and _'Why couldn't_ _she be like the other girls?!'_ She spoke of her daily verbal and – rarely – physical abuse; the spiting words, condescending stares, mocking laughter. She talked about how she tried to reach out to others – to her parents – but that they said she would 'come into herself' and 'outgrow her phase' – _What 'phase'?! Was excelling at school and surpassing even the teachers – and her parents - a_ bad _thing?!_ – and that it 'wasn't right, wasn't _normal_ for a child that young to be that smart!'

She disappeared one night; had snuck over to Ryota's house on a moonless, starless night, gave him a hug and a whispered apology before leaving.

He had been half-asleep, fresh off a soccer win against the school's rival – _he_ had been the one to make the winning shot - and half-dreaming when this all occurred and still isn't sure if the whole thing happened or not.

When her parents woke up the next morning, they were hysterical. He was in shock.

The police spent months combing New York City and the surrounding states looking for the little blonde girl, Anna Kowalski.

Nothing was ever discovered.

Eventually, everyone learned the extent of her bullying – _abuse_ – and she was labeled a run-away.

Eventually, Ryota's fathers' teaching contract ended and the Fujikage family decided to move back to Japan.

Eventually, Fujikage Ryota would spot a slip of a boy staring at him from a window, with the _same_ eyes a slip of a girl he had known had, and decided that he would not let anything happen to his boy thus becoming this boy's first true friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**I.**

The first time Fujikage Ryota meets Sawada Nana is a week after his declaration of being Tsuna's best friend.

He absolutely abhors the woman.

She's just… _wrong_ ; from her scatter-brain personality to her tendency to forget the most common of information - seriously, whatmother forgets that they have a child and 'accidentally' locksthem outside for a good _five hours_?! (Ryota resolutely ignores Tsuna's protests and rationalization "that his mother is just forgetful and that 'stuff' like that happened all the time and 'you get used to it.'") – and her apparent ability to be so… cheerful and nonchalant about everything and anything.

He sits down his best friend one afternoon and asks, "Is there something wrong with your mother, Tsuna? No _normal_ mother acts like her."

It's their first - and one of their most heated – arguments ever.

They don't speak for a good two weeks after that day – " _What happened? Ryota finally got tired of hanging out with a loser like you, Dame-Tsuna?"_ their classmates mock and torment the brunet everyday during their time apart – and it's only when Ryota stumbles across a bruised and badly beaten Tsuna while on his way home that he swallows his pride and apologizes for what he said that day.

Ryota won't admit – at least not aloud – but the sheer look of relief, happiness, and _forgiveness_ on Tsuna's face is something that stays with the amber-eyed kid for the rest of his life.

 **II.**

The first time Sawada Tsunayoshi meets Fujikage Shun and Fujikage Honoka is a month after their fight and subsequent make-up.

He is both equally intimidated and fascinated by the parents of his best friend.

The two of them are smart – scarily (at least to a seven year-old) so – and are so prim and proper – nothing like that exuberant and alive personality that his friend has – yet are so… _accepting_. They don't mind that their son practically _lives_ outdoors, that he prefers running his hands in the green grass of the park versus over the ancient, dusty pages of a thick tome in the library. They look at Ryota's dismal History grades – his scores are even worse than Tsuna's, that that's saying something! – and just shake their heads in mock-disappointment – his other grades, however, are spectacular. They _understand_ that their son is not – that it's not right to try and project one's ideals, dreams, expectations onto their child – the complete opposite of Tsuna's own mother who expects him to act, speak, and think a certain way (and suddenly he realizes exactly _what_ his friend was asking that one afternoon).

Tsuna takes a good hard look at his mother after that meeting.

He begins to notice the little things – the things he got _so_ used to her doing that it just… became a part of his life. The times when she accidentally forgets to cook enough food for the two of them, when she goes out with some neighbors and leaves the front door locked, when she looks at his performance in school and sighs _that_ sigh with a look of utter disappointment (whendid he get to so accustomed to seeing that every day of his life? ) on her face.

The realization hits him like a bold of lightning.

 _His mother has accepted the fact that her son will be nothing more than a failure, a disappointment, Dame-Tsuna._

Before something inside him can _shatter_ at this revelation, he seeks out the advice of his best – and only – friend.

 **III.**

Fujikage Ryota listens and waits for Tsuna's tears to run dry before offering his thoughts.

"Well, there are two things you can end up doing, Tsuna." The two are sitting in the safety of the amber-eyed kid's bedroom. "You can follow what your mother – what _everyone_ thinks of you – and become a disappointment, a failure; _or_ you can prove them all wrong."

Ryota talks about the first few months of living in New York. Speaks about the complex language barrier and how _very_ few people outside his parents and the occasional tourist or transfer student spoke Japanese. How he was embarrassed and – sometimes – ridiculed for not having the barest understanding of English or America like the other kids had; that one day he decided that he wasn't going to let people push him around anymore and that within a month he had taught himself enough English to get by.

"That feeling you get when you've overcome all the doubters and naysayers is… _incredible_. That knowledge that _you_ have the ability to become better than what they said you can or cannot be… it gives you the confidence to take on the world."

 **IV.**

Tsuna listens to his friend and thinks back to the first day of school.

"N-no wonder you looked so c-cool walking into class on your first day…"

Ryota grins and shrugs his shoulders. "Believing in yourself is important, Tsuna; but believing in others in just as important." He turns and pins the brunet with a hard, earnest stare. " _I believe in you_."

Those four simple words (no one has ever said that to the brunet) ignite… _something_ within Tsuna and he can feel… something _hot_ and _searing_ and _powerful_ flowing through his body, setting the blood in his veins ablaze. It's his friend's next words that will forever change their lives.

"Tsuna, you're on fire right now. No, _literally_. You are _literally_ covered in orange flames _right now_. …Fine… Go look in the mirror if you don't believe me, then."


	4. Chapter 4

**I.**

The very next day, Sawada Tsunayoshi is accosted by one – Angry? Intrigued? - eight year-old Hibari Kyoya, who demands to know what the he did yesterday.

"I-I-I don't kn-know wh-what y-you're t-t-t-talking ab-about!" Tsuna cries out as he's harshly pinned against the wall by a wooden tonfa.

"Do not lie to me, Herbivore." Hibari snarls – was it Tsuna imagination or did he see… _longing_ mixed in with that furious yet confused glare? "Yesterday, you didsomething that got my parents' attention and now all they're talking about is a 'Sky' and 'Harmonization'."

"Wh-what makes y-you think I h-h-had anything t-to do with th-that?!"

Hibari moves his face closer to Tsuna's. "You…," for a moment there's something plainly _vulnerable_ about his expression, "… You… there's something… _different_ about you, Herbivore. I don't know what's happening but it's… _drawing_ me to you."

 _Oh. My. God._

 _Was this a love confession?!_

The arrival of one Fujikage Ryota stops Tsuna's mind from shutting down at the – misinterpreted – words of Hibari.

 **II.**

Fujikage Ryota is just walking along, enjoying the sun on his skin, when he spots his best friend being cornered by a dangerous looking kid with some kind of… stick in his hand.

He promptly marches on over to the kid and demands that he gets his hands offthe brunet.

 **III.**

Hibari Kyoya is not one to take orders from a mere Herbivore.

 **IV.**

Ryota is promptly 'bitten to death' and it's only him being the Captain of the local children's soccer team and his agile footwork that keeps him from being too badly beaten by the older kid.

Fujikage Ryota, it turns out, doesnot like losing and has his parents sign him up for karate and judo lessons the next day.

 **V.**

Hibari Kyoya drags Sawada Tsunayoshi – and by association, one Fujikage Ryota – to his house – _House?! More like a freaking mansion! -_ a few days later.

He sits the two boys down with his parents – _Th-they're even s-scarier than your p-parents, Ryota!_ – and demands an explanation on what the heck is going on.

Hibari Kyoya, it turns out, is a very blunt and direct child.

His parent's explanation is so fantastical and out-of-this-world ( _Flames_? With special _abilities_?) that even _he_ has a hard time believing them. It's only after the demonstration of his father's violet Cloud Flames and his mother's blue Rain Flames that he allows himself the luxury of accepting that information.

His parent's explanation of Harmonization, however, is something he does not – _will_ not – accept.

Hibari Kyoya will _not_ be shackled to some weak, pitiful _Herbivore_ who cannot even stand on its own two feet yet! He dismisses the Other Herbivore's protests of the Sky Herbivore being anything but 'weak'.

His parents merely glance at one another before explaining that the Sky Herbivore is still a baby – _I-I'm not a b-baby…_ \- who hasn't been properly trained in fighting or learned how to be independent yet.

"Don't you remember when we first gave you your tonfa, Kyoya?" His mother asks. "How you would constantly hit yourself on accident and had to learn how to properly utilize them? How when you were younger, you couldn't even walk down the street without getting lost and scared?"

Hibari's lunge towards the Other Herbivore – how dare the Other Herbivore _laugh_! - is blocked by his father who simply commands him to, "Stop, Kyoya _._ "

He pulls himself together – his father's word is law, after all – and listens as his mother continues.

"This Sky is still an infant, Kyoya," She says, "He does not know _how_ to properly defend himself or the ones he loves," a pointed look at the Other Herbivore, "He needs to be nurtured and taught how to become a great and powerful Sky; that pull you feel towards him is your Flames trying to get you to protect and shield this Sky from any and all harm - at least until he is capable of doing it himself."

"This ' _Sky'_ you keep on referring to has a _name_ , you know." The Other Herbivore cuts in. "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari's parents share another look, though this one is of shock and surprise.

"You know him, Mother, Father?" Hibari asks tersely.

The hesitation in his parent's eyes makes his stomach clench in concern, his parents are never scared or worried about anything! "We… We've heard of his father, Sawada Iemitsu." His mother admits.

"M-my father is dead." The Sky Herbivore whispers quietly, suddenly, causing Hibari's parents to share _another_ look, this one of utter shock and disbelief.

His mother smiles gently at the Sky Herbivore. "What makes you say that, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"T-That's wh-what my mom told me."

 **VI.**

Hibari Aichiyo has always had a… ' _special'_ spot for the 'Underground World' – or as it was more commonly known as the Mafia – in her heart.

It was the world she was born and raised it. It was the world where she made her fortune and restored her family and Family's power. It was the world where she found love in the form of her darling husband. It was the world that gave her the life she had now; an even though she was no longer an active player in _that_ world, she still keep her eyes and ears open for anything of interest or for anything that would pose a danger to her husband and son.

So when she heard whispers and rumors of the Young Lion of the _Vongola_ getting married, she thought little of it. When she heard of a young, newlywed _Sawada_ Nana – who just so happened to bear the samesurname as the Young Lion – moving into the house on the other side of Namimori, she began paying closer attention to the information circulating that world. When an old… friend confirmed that the Young Lion's _wife_ and newly born _son_ were, in fact, living in a house in the same town as her husband and son, she began formulating plans and contingency plans for when – _not if_ – things went wrong because if her time in that world taught her anything, it was that the Vongola were notorious for attracting and causing trouble. When she felt a massive amount of pure Sky Flames erupting from someone a few nights ago, she began talking to her husband about Skies and Harmonization. When her son dragged in a Flame-scarred _child_ – she wasn't a Flame expert but even she could see and feelthe botch, rushed seal on the young Sky's core, and that _infuriated_ her – and another child who was so close to realizing his own potential, she knew that she had to do something – her son had begun to _Harmonize_ with the unknown child (well, not really unknown, she had had an inclination as to who those Flames belonged to, she was just praying she was wrong) for God's sake!

When she was told that Sawada Iemitsu was _dead_ of all things, she could only laugh.

 **VII.**

Something in Sawada Tsunayoshi _burned_ at the sight of the woman laughing at his dead father.

"I-It's _not_ funny!" He yelled, feeling that same _hot_ and _powerful…_ something flowing through him once more.

The woman abruptly stopped laughing and instead began to stare at him with a mix of awe and… respect?

"I apologize, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's just… I think your mother was mistaken – your father is certainly _not_ dead."

"... _What_?"

The burning Something inside of Tsuna told him that the woman was telling the truth and suddenly everything was too _confusing_ and _strange_ and _numb_ and-

"Easy, Tsuna, breathe." The reassuring hand of his best friend kept him grounded and in the present.

"… You… You _aren't_ lying…" Tsuna managed to say after a pause.

The woman smiled ruefully. "I wish I were, Tsunayoshi-kun, but your father is alive, though I don't know why your mother would think otherwise."

"Maybe it's 'cause he's smart enough not to hang around your mother so much." His friend said with a careless shrug.

"Ryota!"

"Hey, not my fault your mother is someone who can't accept you for who _you_ are." Another shrug. "…Are your parents even _together_ still? Like in the married way?"

" _Ryota_!"

"Hey, I'm just wondering!"

"Anyway," the woman cut in, "that doesn't change the fact that your father is still alive."

"Do… Do you know h-how I could t-talk to him? O-Or write h-him a letter?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't know."

"Oh…" The room fell silent. "Sh… Should I tell my mom? That I know?"

"No," the woman said resolutely. "… I'll be honest, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're father is involved in a very dangerous job. If he hasn't told your mother the truth or let her know that he's still alive, he must have a reason for doing so, understand?" The brunet nodded his head. "That being said, you and your mother are still in danger just by being the wife and son of Sawada Iemitsu. One day, your father's enemies _will_ find out about the two of you and you will have to fight if you want to live."

"B-But I d-don't want to fight!"

"The people who will go after you won't care, Tsunayoshi-kun. They will want you and your mother _dead_."

" _No_!" The Something is back in Tsuna's blood. "I…I don't…" A quick glance to his friend.

Ryota leans back with a sigh. "To be honest, Tsuna, I have no idea what's going on. What I _do_ know, however, is that this is just like what we talked about the other day. The… enemies your father has – even that violent kid over there – will you let them think of you as _weak_? I may not be the biggest fan of your mother, but will you let them _hurt_ her? Or will you become stronger? Prove them _wrong_?"

Tsuna closes his – _burning_ \- eyes for a moment. "… I will protect the people I love _._ " He declares softly.

The woman smiles sharply, _dangerously_ , it sends shivers down his spine. "Good, the Hibari clan will help you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I.**

It had been decided that until Fujikage Ryota unlocked his own Flames – he and Tsuna spent hours trying to guess what type he'd get – he would undergo physical training with the Hibari Heir.

The ' _training_ ' – if it could be called that – was hell.

Ryota often wondered how the heck an _eight year-old_ _kid_ could be _that_ strong with just a pair of sticks.

(" _They're called 'tonfa', Other Herbivore.")_

"Fighting, just like any other skill, has to be learned and trained, Ryota-kun," Hibari's mother had said. "The results won't be immediate, but in time, you'll see yourself grow and improve."

It had been about three months since the 'training' began and while he'd always lose against Hibari – _Hn… that makes 79 wins for me, Other Herbivore -_ Ryota had begun to notice that he was getting even better at soccer and – if he dared to believe – _faster_ than Hibari.

"Aunt Aichiyo," he began one day, "… I… I don't think I'll be able to be strong like Hibari, but I do think I can be faster than him. Can I focus on that for now?"

The Lady Hibari thought for a moment. "…You are signed up for karate and judo, correct?" Ryota nodded in confirmation. "If you want to focus on your legs and feet it'd be best for you to either learn: Tae Kwan Do, Savate, or Muay Thai. I'd recommend you learn the first two as those primarily rely on the legs and feet."

"Alright… thanks, Aunt Aichiyo!"

 **II.**

It had been decided that Sawada Tsunayoshi would undergo Flame training with Hibari Aichiyo.

Training with Hibari's mother was great!

She was so patient and kind and thoughtful – _nothing_ like his own mother – and would make sure that he knew and understood everything about the day's training before moving onto the next subject.

"Sky Flames are extremely rare, Tsunayoshi-kun." The two sat in the enormous living room of the Hibari home – _Mansion, Tsuna! –_ "Yet, like all Flames, they can be passed down from Mother and Father – you get your Sky Flames from your father who also has that type. Skies have an ability to draw people to them – or Harmonization as it's called. When this happens, your Sky Flames and the other person's Flames bond and become… friends or partners, understand?"

Tsuna nodded. "Wh-What happens if our Flames d-don't like each other?"

"Then they won't become bond and become friends. However, like your friendship with Ryota-kun, the Flames have to get to know each other in order to grow stronger. This happens when you and the other person spend a lot of time with one another."

"So, R-Ryota and I have a strong b-bond? 'C-Cause we've been friends a _really_ long time!"

Aichiyo smiled. "Not right now since Ryota-kun's Flames aren't 'on' yet, like yours or Kyoya's, but when they do turn 'on', you two will have a very strong bond, I promise you that."

Tsuna couldn't wait for that day to come.

 **III.**

That day – it turns out – wasn't too far away.

Both Tsuna and Ryota are walking home from Hibari's home – _I still say its freaking mansion, Tsuna!_ – when they are suddenly cornered by two men in suits.

"Proprio lui, marmocchio del giovane leone." One many says while gesturing to Tsuna.

"Sbrighiamoci e portarlo già!" The other replies.

The two kids look at one another. "U-Um… are y-you two t-tourists?" Tsuna asks hesitantly.

"Cosa ha detto?"

"Non parlo giapponese cazzo! Proprio lui afferrare già!"

 **IV.**

Fujikage Ryota determines that the two men standing before them are most definitely _not_ tourists.

"Hey, put Tsuna down you bastards!" He yells out as one of the men roughly pulls the brunet towards them.

"R-Ryota!" Tsuna cries out before a blow to the head knocks him unconscious.

"Uccidere l'altro moccioso," screams the man holding Tsuna.

Ryota ducks under the hands of the other man before jumping onto his back. " _I said, let Tsuna go!"_

"Leonard, ottenere questo ragazzo di dosso!" The man demands as the one holding Tsuna grabs Ryota and throws the boy against the wall. The golden-haired kid slumps down with a groan.

"Cazzo marmocchio ... sbrighiamoci e di qui!" The two men turn and begin walking down the street.

Darkness swims in Ryota's vision as he blearily watches the retreating backs of the men. _'I… I can't let them take Tsuna away! I-I have to_ _ **do**_ _something! I have to save, Tsuna!'_

Something _explodes_ within him and before he knows it, Ryota's streaking after the two men.

"Cosa il-?!" Before the first man can finish speaking, Ryota jumps and connects a harsh kick to the back of the man's head.

"Perché poco-!" Ryota delivers another kick to the second man's legs – effectively knocking the man down – before also knocking that man unconscious.

" _Tsunayoshi_!" Ryota yells, yanking the unresponsive brunet away from the downed men. " _Wake up!"_

Tsuna doesn't stir and the panic in Ryota grows. He picks up the comatose brunet and runs –faster than he ever has in his short life – to the only place he can think of at the moment.

" _Aunt Aichiyo!"_

 **IV.**

Tsuna – it turns out – will be just fine.

An overwhelming amount of relief and gratitudecrashes into Ryota when he hears those words.

The two would-be kidnappers – it turns out – are from a minor (like not even _a_ hundred members) Family who _somehow_ discovered that Sawada Iemitsu had a child and wanted to ransom the boy off.

Hibari Aichiyo may have had the tranquil Rain Flame, but when it came to children, _her_ children, she becomes down-right terrifying. Within twenty minutes of Ryota's arrival: she had found out the objectives of the two men, had sent out family and Family members to 'take care of them', called up an old friend – who was also a retired doctor for the yakuza – and successfully managed to calm down the hysteric Ryota.

Fujikage Ryota – it turns out – was a Sun Flame user; which was fitting considering he was constantlydoing something active.

The whole discovery of his type of Flames was bittersweet to the child; while Ryota was happy he was able to activate and use his Flame to save his best friend, he wished that they had discovered this is a less life-threatening situation.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fujikage Ryota, and the two kidnappers – it turns out – weren't the only ones to experience and witness what occurred that night.

Eight year-old Sasagawa Ryohei had been out for his nightly run when he stumbled across a most… _Extreme!_ scene.

"My name is Sasagawa Ryohei! Please teach me how to use that yellow fire, too!"

Aichiyo could only let out a soft sigh at the sight – and metaphorical touch - of this child (who was literally _covered in_ Sun Flames). "We have lessons here every Friday after school, Ryohei-kun, don't be late."


	6. Chapter 6

**I.**

With the addition of one Sasagawa Ryohei to their little 'group', things definitely got more… extreme.

The eight year-old boxing enthusiast had _a lot_ of energy - Sun Flamer users typically were a lot more energetic and active compared to the other Flame types – and only Fujikage Ryota could keep up with the sheer amount of fervor and passion that Ryohei seemed to exude whenever he did something.

Going for a five-mile run at three in the morning? Ryota was all for it.

Deciding to have an impromptu contest to see which kid could do the most push-ups in a minute? Ryota had beaten Ryohei a couple of times.

Declaring that they would fight Hibari _every day_ until one of them managed to beat him? Ryota may have also been an active Sun Flame user, but he did not have a death wish, thank you very much.

 **II.**

Hibari Kyoya did not enjoy the Loud Semi-Herbivore's behavior.

The Loud Semi-Herbivore was too… _exhausting_ ; always wanting to do this and that and just constantly running around with the Other Herbivore, it was maddening at times. Though Kyoya did enjoy the Loud Semi-Herbivore's idea of sparring every day, it was a great chance to polish his fighting skills and honed his usage of his tonfa.

The Hibari Heir sat with his mother, watching the other Herbivores in one of the gardens. Today the two Suns had thought up a race consisting of: running to the far-end of the garden, throwing a rock across the massive koi pond in the garden, balancing across a thin beam set up a few inches off the ground, before running back to his mother. The young Hibari didn't know how the Sky Herbivore could just – attempt to – go along with whatever the two Suns could think up.

Not like the Sky Herbivore could keep up with the two Suns, anyway.

Although _something_ inside Kyoya… warmed at the sight of the Sky Herbivore running (futilely) after the two Suns; at least the Sky Herbivore was trying.

 **III.**

Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana were introduced into their little group by complete accident.

Fujikage Ryota and Sasagawa Ryohei had been out for an afterschool run when they ran into the girls walking home from school.

If she hadn't called out, "Brother?" as the two boys were running – well, more like sprinting – by, Ryota wouldn't have even _begun_ to imagine that she was related to his energetic acquaintance.

She was all soft, golden curls and eyes and smiles.

Ryohei was… definitely _not_ that.

Kurokawa Hana, on the other hand, was like the female equivalent of Hibari but _smarter_ and wasn't that an utterly frightening combination?

(Though hidden beneath Hana's sarcastic utterly protective nature, Ryota saw the shadows of the slip-of-a-girl she used to be and he wondered: would – could – Anna have turned out like the dark-haired girl? But the past was in the past and this – _foolish_ – notion was tossed away.)

The two girls decided to tag along with the boys – " _Monkeys_ , Kyoko." – and followed them back to the Hibari household.

 **IV.**

Hibari Aichiyo could only close her eyes for a moment – she wouldn't admit it but she _prayed_ for a second – when two of her boys (her son had begun to Harmonize with the young Sky, of course she would take them all in regardless of their actual blood relations and bonds) returned with the two girls.

Kurokawa Hana was already an Active Cloud Flame User – though not as strong as Kyoya.

Sasagawa Kyoko was a Polarized Storm Flame User – and wasn't _that_ a surprise since Polarized Flame Users weren't common even in the Mafia world.

Aichiyo smiled gently at the two girls and leaned down. "Good afternoon, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan. Your brother and his friends are learning how to get stronger here, would you like to learn with them?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I.**

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was content with life.

A proud father, successful business owner, and renowned sushi chef… the _only_ thing that would have made life better would be if his beloved late-wife was still around.

(Bless Sayuri's heart – she fought so long and hard against her illness – both mentally and physically – but ultimately not even Tsuyoshi's connections in the Mafia could find a cure for his late-wife's disease.)

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was content – but he wasn't naïve.

Being a sushi chef meant that his weapon of choice had gotten a bit smaller, but, who would suspect a simple cook to have experience wielding a katana?

Running a small community-orientated restaurant meant that he would see the samepeople everyday, but, who better to gossip about – and with – than little old ladies with nothing else to do and drunk white-collar workers?

He didn't have the secretive Mist Flame, but he was damn good at… redirecting conversations and asking _just_ the right questions to get people talking.

It's how he got a _young_ – definitely not legally allowed to drink the bottle sake she was eyeing up - member of the Hibari clan to start chatting about what was going on in the reclusive family.

Whispers of lions and clams and colored fire and the sky.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi was suddenly more alert than he had been in the past several years.

 **II.**

Hibari Aichiyo was _not_ happy.

It had come to her attention that a rather foolish young relative had been talking about the goings-on of the clan with someone not from the clan. Specifically about things that the Lady Hibari would prefer to keep secret until the time was right.

"Dear, I will be heading out tonight; please make sure that Kyoya gets to bed on-time."

 **III.**

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi stared down Hibari Aichiyo.

She had appeared suddenly just as he was about to close up the shop and… requested a meal set and drink.

Sure, Tsuyoshi could have refused – it _was_ almost midnight – but his instincts told him to do what she said; so here they were.

"Enjoying your meal, Hibari-san?"

A tilt of her head. "Yes, your food is quite delicious, Yamamoto-san - I can see why Aina-chan stopped by here yesterday."

Ah.

A smile. "She was quite talkative, that one. Spoke about some… _interesting_ things, Hibari-san."

"I know." Aichiyo intertwined her fingers, leaning forward. "I've heard about your colorful history, Yamamoto-san, and about your many accomplishments. Your success rate was impressive."

"You flatter me, Hibari-san."

"However, I also know that ever since your… retirement that you haven't been keeping up with what's going on in _that_ world."

"I don't feel the need to do that, I have a system in place."

"Of course, because a kitchen knife is the same as a katana and because old women and drunken men are undoubtedly a _reliable_ source of information; I must say your 'system' is _positively_ flawless."

Narrowed eyes met a cool gaze.

"… Change is happening within the Vongola," Aichiyo begins after a pause, "and change is happening outside of it as well. Did you know that a young Sky was recently freed from a botched seal placed on his Flames?"

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi may not have been a particularly powerful Flame User, but, even he knew how bad it was to seal a person's Flame, especially on a Sky. "... No, I did not know that…"

"This young Sky just so happened to be a potential Heir to the Vongola Family _and_ the son of the CEDEF leader."

"He _allowed_ his son's Flame to be _sealed away_?!" As a father himself, such a notion was unthinkable – _unimaginable_.

Aichiyo closed her eyes. "That's the most likely scenario, after all, very few people are capable of sealing away Flames, and I've confirmed that the current Vongola Head did indeed visit Namimori a few years ago, which is about how old the seal on the young Sky's Flame was." She opened her eyes and pinned Tsuyoshi with a hard stare. "Yamamoto-san, we both know that once you're in _that_ world, you can never get out – not completely anyway. Enemies, grudges, unfinished jobs… _something_ will show up once you've let your guard down and take everything away.

"A few nights ago some ' _men'_ showed up and attempted to kidnap the young Sky. They were fortunately stopped and this incident was covered up by my family; when more ' _men'_ show up to attempt the same thing, they will be thwarted, but, maybe the _next_ group will be a bit more cautious. Maybe the next group will think to gather information first. Maybe the next group will decide to gather information at a rather popular, local restaurant. Maybe someone from the next group will _somehow_ notice that the chef making the food has a particular _finesse_ with the knife or maybe that someone will vaguely recognize the chef as a former assassin-for-hire. Maybe that someone will look into this suspicious chef and realize that this chef has a young son, who can be used as leverage. Maybe this next group will decide to use this suspicious chef as a scapegoat in order to effectively and successfully kidnap the young Sky. Maybe they will succeed and maybe a certain Namimori clan will have to intervene to protect his young Sky – _no matter_ _what_. Maybe a certain chef ends up 'disappearing' for his part in the kidnapping and maybe the chef's son is now left an orphan and all alone in this harsh and unforgiving world."

Silence descends on the empty restaurant.

 **IV.**

Hibari Aichiyo ignores the growing anger in Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's eyes and sips at her drink.

"That was not a threat, Yamamoto-san," she clarifies, "that was a _fact_. You naïvely believe that your relative anonymity and basic information network will keep you and your son safe – but it won't. Why do you think the Hibari clan is such a tight knit family and Family? It's because we know there is strength in numbers. What will you do if a group of men come after you and your son? Do you honestly expect to be able to fight them off _by yourself_? Without exposing your past? All the while trying to protect your son? _One_ wrong move, _one_ mistake and everything you love is gone." Before Tsuyoshi can respond, Aichiyo continues. "Just by being your son, puts your son in danger, Yamamoto-san. The young Sky I've taken in understands this; realizes that even though he has nothing to do with _that_ world he knows that just by being the son to the Young Lion of the Vongola he is constantly in danger and that just by being the wife of the Young Lion, his mother will be in danger. This Sky is taking steps to ensure that the ones he loves will be safe, he is learning about _that_ world and about being able to protect himself and the ones he loves. What are you doing?"

 **V.**

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi is taken aback by Aichiyo's words.

 _What was he doing?_

He was keeping his _son_ safe!

 _By being a gossiping sushi chef?_

No! He was honing his swordsmanship and gathering information!

 _By cutting up fish, discussing the school system, and listening to work complaints?_

That was…

 _When was the last time he went for a run or did some training or even_ picked up _his katana?_

"… What should I do, Hibari-san?"

"Begin to prepare, Yamamoto-san; start practicing with your katana again, get in contact with trusted acquaintances, listen to what's going on in _that_ world - like I said before, change is happening and if we aren't ready for it, we will fall."

"My son…"

"Sign him up for martial arts class…," A pause, "or better yet, begin teaching him your sword-style."

"I'm not-!"

"Yamamoto-san, if your son is not prepared he will _die._ "

Tsuyoshi drew back.

The Lady Hibari shook her head in exasperation. "You don't have to begin teaching him your style right away, ease him - and yourself - into it. Perhaps you should sign him up for kendo or fencing class first; then as he progresses, start showing him your own style. Plus, you don't have to be brutally honest about your past or tell him all at once, you know. Soften your words, skip over the more gritty details – your son is still a child, after all – but you _have_ to convey the importance and danger of what will happen and about the people who may go after you two."

"… Sayuri was always the better one with words." Tsuyoshi says with a soft laugh. "… I think, after her passing, I became… complacent."

"There's nothing wrong with being relaxed or taking it easy, Yamamoto-san, but, I think it's time for you to be more attentive of what's going on."

"Yeah, you're right, Hibari-san."

 **VI.**

The two sit in peace for a moment before Hibari Aichiyo stands.

"Thank you for the meal, Yamamoto-san, your food is quite delicious."

"No, thank _you_ , Hibari-san - and don't worry, your meal is on the house tonight." The Lady Hibari is about to leave when Tsuyoshi asks, "Who is this Sky anyway?"

"His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto-san. He is the son of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu."


	8. Chapter 8

**I.**

Sasagawa Kyoko was pretty.

Sasagawa Kyoko was kind.

Sasagawa Kyoko was smart.

Sasagawa Kyoko was perfect.

Sasagawa Kyoko was _tired_.

Society had taught her –moldedher into a ghost of the girl she couldhave been – that girls had to be nice and gentle and beautiful and a doll.

( _Don't think, don't speak, don't move; just sit there looking sweet and innocent._ )

Her parents bought her lace-covered dresses made of satin and silk; adorned her hair with high-quality ribbons and bows and clips; placed dainty looking sandals on her ( _aching_ ) feet; cooed at how 'adorable' and 'elegant' she looked when put together.

(Something inside her _burned_ – _begging_ to be released, to be set _free_! – but, she pushed that feeling aside; covered up her irritation with a smile, and let her true feelings simmer. Be calm on the outside, a tornado on the inside and wait for the right moment.)

(That _fire_ inside of her calmed whenever she spoke to Sawada Tsunayoshi, and for once she was happy.)

 **II.**

Kurokawa Hana was different.

Smarter than anyof her peers – than some of the so-called 'adults' in her life – she became a pariah at school and at home.

(Butshe didn't need them; she was going to do well on her own, goddamnit!)

Her 'teachers' wanted to shackle her love of learning; her 'friends' said that she was too possessive; her 'parents' couldn't accept her independence – well, she wasn't one to lose sleep over broken bonds and bruised egos.

(Kurokawa Hana won't admit it, but the safety and respiteshe feels when in the presence of Sawada Tsunayoshi is something she treasures and she begins to look forward to their weekly lessons and meetings.)

 **III.**

Sasagawa Ryohei was enthusiastic – about life, about boxing, about _living_.

He was a one-way street both physically and mentally.

If something – or someone – caught his attention he'd pursue whatever (whoever) it was relentlessly. If that something (or someone) couldn't keep up – they were _burned_ and left behind.

(Perhaps those were the traits of the Traditional Sun – _don't_ look back, keep moving forward.)

(Perhaps he should start paying more attention to the mousy brunet that – attempts to – follow him and his favorite training partner around – the brunet is starting to grow on the zealous boy.)

 **IV.**

Yamamoto Takeshi doesn't join Sawada Tsunayoshi's close cluster of friends.

(Not yet anyway.)

At first he's confusedand bewildered by the sudden intensity that seems to slowly consume his old man.

Security cameras. Locked doors. A strict curfew. Takeshi doesn't know – doesn't understand – why or what his father is doing.

(At one point in time, the young boy _almost_ goes to a teacher with his worries – the words are _burning_ on the edge of his tongue – but he doesn't.)

It's only when he witnesses his father– of all people – ruthlessly _cut down_ a strange woman who is holding a gun to Takeshi's head – which he realizes the 'why' and the 'what'.

That incident occurred in the dead of winter.

Springtime rolls by. Then summer.

Takeshi still doesn't join Sawada's group.

(He gives up his position on the baseball team, though, and joins the kendo team because he _never_ wants to see that expression of sheer terror and fury on his father's face ever again.)

His father talks softly to him, one day – over steaming cups of green tea and dango – of his past; of who _Tsuyoshi_ used to be.

Yamamoto Takeshi won't lie - at first he is _terrified_.

( _"How can my father be a murderer?! I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't-")_

It's the determination, the sadness, the _hope_ in his father's eyes that keeps the young boy from turning away. Instead he listensto the pieces of advice and hidden warnings that lace his father's words (and _gratitude_ ).

He _doesn't understand_ ; but he loves his old man so he listens and learns and watches.

(There is a reason why the Rain Flame is a combination of Cloud and Mist after all.)


	9. Chapter 9

**I.**

It's the beginning of the new school year when Hibari Aichiyo ( _finally_ ) decides to meet one Sawada Nana.

She's heard the rumors of the young – 'apparently' – single mother that permeate Namimori.

"The marriage is apparently a lie."

"Iheard her husband left her – and who wouldn't?"

"She's a common harlot, having a child and no husband around; for shame."

"I think there's something wrong with her, you know… _up there_."

From what Aichiyo could gather from her trusted sources and from her young Sky, Sawada Nana is… neglectful, for lack of better word.

"Scatter brained," as Ryota put it, "and utterly off her rocker."

Still, Aichiyo was never one to put stock in rumors and speculations, she wanted – _needed_ – to see this… _mother_ with her own two eyes.

Even before stepping foot in the house, she knowssomethingis not right.

She knocks on the door, a petite brown-haired woman answers, and the Lady Hibari takes a moment to compose herself.

Hibari Aichiyo may not have Harmonized with a Sky – oh, but she's heard stories about the wonder and joy it entails – but she herself has had her Bonds destroyed. While Skies are the only Flame that can draw in and Harmonize with _all_ Flame types, certain Flames will flock together and bond on a lesser scale.

It's why Rains and Clouds got along so well or why you'd always find a Storm and Cloud and Lightning together.

Aichiyo has had – has _felt_ – these minor bonds get broken and destroyed, and it is excruciating. If you aren't Flame Aware and don't know how to heal properly, you are distorted and changed; so when she can practically _see_ – not only _feel_ – the warped Mist Flames drenching this ( _poor)_ woman – everything suddenly makes sense.

Sawada Nana is in _Dissonance_ – her Sky, has rejected her and the woman doesn't know – was _never_ told?! – how to fix herself.

Mist Flame users are notorious for being able to fool the world – on the other end of the spectrum; they are masters at being able to fool themselves.

Having a son who is a Sky – with a part of the Flames of the Sky that rejected her – has most likely caused Nana's ( _unhealed_ ) Flames to lash out in anger (and love).

The times when Nana seems to forget that she even has a son? Most likely her Flames are overpowering _reality_ and cause the brunette to actually _see_ the world differently.

When she's so disappointed at everythingher son does? That's probably anger at her Sky's rejection.

(" _ **You**_ _have the_ _ **same**_ _Flame as_ _ **him**_ _,_ _ **why**_ _aren't you_ _ **like**_ _him?! Why did you_ _ **leave**_ _-?!_ _ **WHY**_ _?!)_

The rare moments that Tsunayoshi spoke about (in _reverent_ whispers) in which Sawada Nana was actually his _mother_? It's possible that the woman's Flames were weak on those occasions or were calm enough for her to… ' _return'_ to reality.

Dissonanceand rejection are _not_ unconscious acts. The Sky _or_ the person they are Harmonized with has to actively sever the bond between them.

What. The. Fuck.

For the first time in a _long_ while, Hibari Aichiyo is at a loss of what to do.

She's never dealt with anyone being rejected by their Sky. _Where_ does she even begin?!

She extends her soothing Rain Flames, smiles brilliantly at the befuddled (suddenly more _aware_ ) woman, and asks to come in.

 **II.**

Sawada Nana is only _sixteen_ when she first meets Iemitsu.

They are married three months later. He takes her maiden name.

(" _Don't you think it's suspicious that he doesn't give you his last name? He's Japanese but lives in Italy? Do you even know how old he is or what he does for a living? How about his family, he never talks about his parents!"_ )

( _I_ _ **don't**_ _care. He's bright and breathtaking and wonderful and kind and funny and accepting and-)_

Their wedding is small. Only her best friend from elementary school shows up and he has three of his subordinates as attendees.

They honeymoon in Italy where he shows her the gorgeous countryside and they drink delicious wine and spend time together like a _real_ couple.

He's a whirlwind and the ocean – everything is so exciting, beautiful, exhilarating, free, and-

(- and suddenly she's drowning and can't breatheand _where is he?! What do you mean you're leaving?! Y-You can't leave! I need you!_ _ **I lOvE**_ _ **you**_ _!)_

 _(Idon'tunderstandwhatdidIdowrongpleasecomebackandwecan-!)_

Their son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is born before she even turns seventeen.

( _At least he gave us this house, right?! And he sends us letters from time-to-time and he visits once-in-a-while and he pays for all the bills and we're still married and he's still out there somewhere thinking of (_ _ **ME**_ _) us right?!)_

('Sawada' Nana's life spirals out of control before she even had a _grasp_ on it.)

Sawada Nana is only twenty-three when a gorgeous dark-haired woman knocks on her door and asks to be let in.

 **III.**

Hibari Aichiyo makes it a point to visit Sawada Nana at least once a day – whether it'd be actually visiting the woman in her home or simply just stopping to chat for a few minutes when out shopping.

In every encounter with the young mother, Aichiyo bathes Nana in Rain Flames.

(People don't view Rain Flame users as particularly dangerous but the Main Attribute of the Rain is _Tranquility_.)

People whisper and gossip about the – _sudden_ – unlikely 'friendship' between the elegant Hibari Aichiyo and the plain – _strange_ – Sawada Nana; but Aichiyo ignores them – everything she is doing is for her son and his Sky, after all.

She sees tangible results a year and a half after their initial meeting, when Sawada Nana asks her one day, "… Should I wait for him?"

"No."

"But I _love_ him!"

"Does he love you?"

"Of _course_ he does! We're marriedand have a _son_!"

"If he 'loves' you, why hasn't he visited in the past five years?"

"H-He must be busy with w-work…"

"He could still call or write or even _e-mail_ you something."

"Th-That's…"

"Nana, _you_ have to decide who's more important: your _absent_ husband or your _son_ who's _still_ waiting for you," Aichiyo pauses and smiles gently, "Tsunayoshi hasn't given up on you."

Sawada Nana breaks down and _cries_.

 **IV.**

Sawada Nana is twenty-four when she _finally_ wakes up and realizes: she still has a whole life to live.

(And she has _so much_ to atone for.)

 **V.**

Fujikage Ryota is the third person to realize that something is different about Sawada Nana.

(The first was, obviously, Hibari Aichiyo who was there when Sawada Nana began to finally heal. The second was her son Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was so happy to see his mother getting better.)

She is much happier and… more _alive_ than before – though she still has her moments of doubts and _what-ifs_.

He catches her during one of these moments and says, " _Don't_ think about the past; you're here, _Tsuna's_ here - _live_. If you ever make him cry again I'll never forgive you."


	10. Chapter 10

**I.**

"The last of the Vongola Ninth's sons has been assassinated."

Hibari Aichiyo receives the news via text message on a hot, muggy summers' night. The matriarch of the Hibari clan simple stares down at the short sentence – it is beginning.

She stands and wakes her slumbering husband, "Come, dear, we have much to do."

The two quietly and discretely wake the members of their Family. Steps have been implemented in order to reduce the amount of damage the Vongola _will_ undoubtedly cause on and after their subsequent arrival.

Increased patrols and Hibari clan involvement in the community. Donations and upgrades to the local hospitals and police station. Safe houses and hidden caches of supplies strategically placed around town. Allies and close acquaintances being notified of the impending chaos – one Yamamoto Tsuyoshi included. Informing young Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Elements of what will most likely happen. Ensuring that Sawada Nana and the families of Tsunayoshi's Elements are being protected. Discovering how and when the Vongola will make an appearance and through whom.

There was _so_ much to do and they probably only had a week to complete everything.

Well, Aichiyo always loved a challenge.

 **II.**

" _It_ is starting."

That was how Hibari Aichiyo greeted Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends.

The group's mood sobered at that statement; they all knew that was going to happen.

Aichiyo had sat them all down one day and explained Tsunayoshi's – _unwilling_ – connection to the Mafia and that if worse came to worse, young Tsuna would be dragged into that world – willing or not.

"There's _no_ way he's getting out of this whole mess, is there," Kurokawa Hana had asked, her mind creating and discarding scenarios and plans within seconds.

"No, even if Tsunayoshi is not chosen to be the next Vongola Heir, once news about his potent Sky Flames reaches the Mafia, people will be coming for him. Skies, after all, are the only ones truly capable of leading the larger Families and countless smaller Families will be trying to wed their women to you," she turned to address the brunet, "in order to gain a powerful Sky."

" _Ha_! Like we'd ever let some power-hungry _witch_ marry Tsuna." Ryota laughed derisively.

"If anyone tries to take Sawada away, we'll fight them _extremely_ hard!"

"Hn."

"Aunt Aichiyo, what can we do to help Tsuna?" Sasagawa Kyoko asked.

"Continue what you're doing for him: being his friends. Allies are invaluable within the Mafia, you are going to need to surround yourself with people you trust, Tsunayoshi. There is something call 'Guardians' in the major Families, they are like your most trusted advisors and friends to outsiders. You will be expected to gather six people who can wield the other Flames of the Sky, once you have your Guardians you will most likely be tested to see if you are worthy of taking on the Vongola."

Hana furrowed her brow. "Are there any other candidates to be the Vongola Heir?"

"There is one another," Aichiyo nodded, "but, rumor has it that he doesn't possess Vongola blood so there is a high chance he will be deemed unworthy despite his experience in the Mafia."

"How will Tsuna be tested?"

"No one outside the Vongola knows, unfortunately, that is a closely guarded secret."

"The 'Vongola'… that's who my… father works for, right?"

Aichiyo nodded. "That's right, Tsunayoshi.."

Tsuna stared down at his hands. "… I don't really have a choice in this, do I?"

"I… if you don't want this, Tsunayoshi, the Hibari clan will do _everything_ in our power to protect you and your friends."

"No, I don't want to burden you or your clan anymore, Aunt Aichiyo… it's just… my mother and friends will be in danger if I _don't_ do this, right?"

Aichiyo smiled gently – sadly – at the young Sky before her. "Your mother and friends have _always_ been in danger, remember? That's why you chose to get stronger so you could protect them."

"… Yeah, you're right…," Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment, "… I'll do it, then, I'll join the Vongola to _protect_ the people I love."

Fujikage Ryota grinned sharply, determinedly. "And we'll be the ones to protect you, Tsuna. Can't have you stealing all the glory, can we?"

"We need to extremely step up our training, everyone! I say we all fight against Hibari twice a day!"

" _No_ , we are _not_ going to fight Kyoya, Monkey. What we _need_ to do is come up with a plan to protect Tsuna. Maybe we should use code words and phrases?"

"Hn, too easily deciphered."

"Why doesn't Kyoya use his Disciplinary Committee to start gathering information? He could pass it onto me since we're both Club Leaders," Kyoko suggested.

"Good idea, Kyoko, everyone is afraid of the Disciplinary Committee so we can use their reputation to help us."

Hibari Aichiyo looked on as Tsunayoshi and his friends began planning, it was still in its infancy stage but sitting before her was the beginning of a Family, one that would change everything.


	11. Chapter 11

**I.**

Reborn is _not_ a man who enjoys surprises.

As the – 'self-proclaimed' many would argue – World's Greatest Hitman, he prided himself on three things: his skills and techniques, his charm and good looks, and his vast information network – though not as widespread or inclusive as a fellow… 'acquaintance' of his – in that order.

So when he received an intriguing missive from the Vongola Ninth to train and mold an unassuming, young civilian (who just so happened to be the son of the CEDEF Leader) to be the next Heir of the Vongola Family; well, he just couldn't refuse.

(Well, he couldhave but then he'd have the entire Vongola Family hunting him down for 'abandoning' the Family in their time of 'peril' or some trite like that; plus, the Vongola Ninth was one of the… better Mafia Bosses and actually attempted to treat everyone with some degree of respect and equality – not like _some_ people.)

Getting back to the point, Reborn did not like surprises.

Here he was, observing his newest charge – a young, scrawny looking brunet who didn't look like he'd last a single _second_ in the Mafia – and completely cursing whoever was _supposed_ to in charge of watching over the kid and the kid's mother. Reborn clutched the sheet of paper in his hand and silently went over the information written on it.

' _Had powerful Sky Flames sealed away at age four to prevent possible exposure, kidnapping, and damage.'_

Ah, no. The kid was positively leaking Sky Flames. _Pure_ Sky Flames. Something must have happened to unseal the kid's Flames and give him the resolve to have such strong Flames.

' _Weak academically and physically: has been noted to be bullied and has the moniker 'Dame-Tsuna' amongst his classmates and neighbors.'_

Well, unless whoever did this report and Reborn were watching a _completely_ different kid, no one had called the kid 'Dame-Tsuna' during Reborn's observations and the kid – while no straight A student or star athlete – had pretty decent grades in all his classes and actively went running afterschool.

' _Seems to have no friends or close associations in school and an unstable relationship with his mother. No potential Guardians in the area.'_

At this point Reborn simply crumpled up the – _useless_ – sheet of information.

He had only been watching the kid for a couple of days now but the kid had alreadyattracted and _Harmonized_ with two Clouds, a Polarized Storm, and two Suns. Andthere were three other potential Elements the kid could Harmonize with: a Rain, a Lightning, and another Storm user. And what was that about the kid not having a good relationship with his mother? The kid's mother was one of the most doting women Reborn had ever seen!

' _Iemitsu, your people have gone to shit.'_ The Hitman clenched his jaw in irritation.

 _Originally_ , Reborn would pose as a Home Tutor looking to elevate the kid into a position that could lead the next generation. The mother – _exhausted_ of her son's repeated failures – would undoubtedly jump at the change to change her son's life and would hire Reborn on the spot. Then he would introduce himself to the kid and explain what was _really_ going on. The kid would protest, but, he would inexplicably be drawn in by the possibility of what he could do. The physical and mental training would come later on as would introducing potential Guardians and Family members.

However, with all this… wrong information, the plan had to be changed; the kid would not be easily swayed or deceived now that his Flames were Active and the people that he Harmonized with were unknown civilians - civilians who _also_ had to be trained and taught if they wanted to survive in the Mafia.

Reborn could handle it – of course he could, he was the World's Greatest Hitman, damnnit!

He deftly leaped out of the tree he had been perched in and retreated back to his rented apartment. It was time to brainstorm.

 **II.**

"I'm here to train you to be the next Vongola Heir."

After about an hour of planning, Reborn decided to just be direct about his intentions. He didn't know if the kid had unlocked the infamous Vongola Hyper Intuition but the Hitman wasn't about to take any chances.

"I know. It's because of my father, right?"

What Reborn _didn't_ expect was the kid to already have prior knowledge of, well, _anything_ related to the Mafia.

"… That's right…"

The kid simply shrugged and said, "There had been a kidnapping attempt on me a few years ago – the men weren't subtle at all, they were only speaking in Italian – which was fortunately foiled by some members of the Hibari clan and they explained the bare minimum to me after it was discovered that I had Harmonized with their Heir. Since I was a Sky civilian who had Harmonized with their Heir and because the Hibari clan has ties to the Mafia they figured they weren't breaking Omertà when telling me."

"I see…"

"They also explained the constant danger my mother and I would be in _just_ by being _related_ to Sawada Iemitsu so I decided that I would get stronger in order to protect the ones I love."

Reborn crossed his arms and began to think. _'The seal on his Flames must have grown weak enough for him to Harmonize with the Hibari Cloud, then it must have completely broke during the kidnapping attempt – most likely the kid was badly injured and didn't want to die like that. That explains why his Flames are currently unsealed and why he has some information on the Vongola.'_

The Hitman smirked suddenly. "Well, this makes my job easier then," he said, "I'll make you into the best Heir the Mafia has ever seen."

 **III.**

Sasagawa Kyoko, Sawada Tsunayoshi muses, could have been a Mist in another life.

"Feed this stranger half-truths, Tsuna. You're not _technically_ lying, but, are not telling him the whole truth either; this will force the stranger to come to their own conclusions. They probably won't even begin to imagine you are the one manipulating them, given your background and all. But, we have to do what Aunt Aichiyo suggested, keep our cards close to us. These Mafioso, they're strangers, unknowns, until we know for certain that they can be trusted we have to keep them at arm's length. We are going to do everything to protect you. We are not going to lose you, Tsuna."


	12. Chapter 12

**To be honest I don't really have a plan when writing this particular fanfiction… I'm just going with whatever I type on the computer; but, I have to thank anonymous Guest for giving me the inspiration for the second half of this chapter. Thank you!**

 **I.**

Mochida Kensuke had been told to _fight_ all his life.

 _Fight_ for strength.

 _Fight_ for respect.

 _Fight_ for love.

("You're a _disappointment_ , _Son_. Get better – get _stronger_ – if you want even a _crumb_ of my attention.")

So he fought.

He fought to be the smartest in his class _and_ year. He fought to be the strongest _and_ Captain on the kendo team. He fought to be the most popular _and_ most sought after teen in Namimori. He fought and fought and fought and-

(- _he was getting tired and drained and-_ _ **NO**_ _!_ _ **Keep. Fighting**_ _!)_

 _Now,_ Kensuke needed to fight for the perfect woman.

 **II.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had never really interacted with Mochida Kensuke prior to today.

It seemed like the upperclassman was _always_ busy with his studies or the kendo club or some act of community service. Yeah, Tsuna would see the dark-haired teen when running or just walking home, but, the two never really spoke much.

"I, Mochida Kensuke, challenge you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, for the affection of Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Fujikage Ryota was bent over from laughing so hard, Kurokawa Hana was glaring daggers at the older student, and Sasagawa Kyoko had an uncharacteristically _sour_ look on her face - it was a _blessing_ that her older brother wasn't here.

"… Why?" Tsuna stared quizzically at the other teen.

"I must prove to myself and others that I am the best! That means having the best possible partner at my side!"

"Kyoko is _not_ some… _object_ you can parade around that makes people respect you more!"

" _I_ am the best male-student at this school, Kyoko is the best female-student at this school, it only makes sense that we should be together."

"You can't… _force_ someone into a relationship, Mochida-sempai. Have you even _considered_ what _Kyoko_ would like?"

Kensuke started before looking away. "I… No… I didn't. I'm sorry, Sasagawa-chan."

Kyoko inclined her head. "It's _not_ okay… but, I'm glad Tsuna got you to see reason."

"… Earlier you said you were trying to prove to others that you are the best… _why_?" Tsuna glanced at Mochida with a questioning look. "You're _already_ one of the top students at school, are the Captain of the kendo team, _and_ you're one of the most well-liked and respected people in town. What more do you have to prove?"

"I… I'm just trying to make myself better, that's all."

 _Something_ in Tsuna's gut told him that the older teen was lying. "Well," Tsuna said with a shrug, "you don't have to tell us the truth, it _is_ your business after all, it's just… well, you're looking a bit _tired_ , Mochida-sempai."

 **III.**

(He _was_ tired but he couldn't stop _fighting_ he had to-)

 **IV.**

"My friends and I were going to get some food… would you like to come with us? You look like you could use a quick break."

"I… That… That sounds like a good idea… thanks, Sawada-kun."

 **V.**

(He could _afford_ to take relax now and then… right?)

 **VI.**

Gokudera Hayato had been told to _fight_ all his life.

Fight for love.

Fight for strength.

Fight for respect.

("You've _gotta_ be kidding me! _Who'd_ want a _half-breed_ bastard like you in their Family?!")

So he fought.

He fought with aching fingers and ethereal music for love he didn't receive. He fought with gunpowder embedded in his skin and smoke suffocating his lungs for strength he didn't have. He fought with a bleeding soul and hardened heart for respect people constantly denied him. He fought and fought and fought and fought and-

(- _he was getting tired and angry and bitter._ )

"Ciaossu, Smokin' Bomb Hayato… I have a proposition for you."

 **VII.**

Fujikage Ryota was on his daily afterschool run when he stumbled upon an unusual scene. Three older – but _obviously_ drunk-as-hell – men were surrounding a silver-haired teen who looked completely pissed off.

"Oi… leave the kid alone before I get Kyoya involved." To prove his point, the amber-eyed teen waved his cell phone a bit.

The three men scowled a bit, but, even in their drunken stupor were smart enough to acquiesce and shuffled off down the street.

"You okay?"

"Tch. I _didn't_ need your help, Bastard!"

"… _Wow_ the sheer amount of gratitude and thankfulness you are currently exuding is positively _overwhelming_ me; I think I might faint from pure, unadulterated _joy_ ," Ryota drawled, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

The other teen snarled, "You _smug_ bastard!"

" _Trust_ me, you'll _know_ if I'm being smug."

The silver-haired teen growled once more, began to reach behind him, but stopped when Ryota grabbed the other teen and began dragging him down the street. " _What_ are you-?!"

" _Don't_ think I don't see the _bombs_ strapped to your belt, Kid," Ryota hissed through clenched teeth. "Were you _seriously_ planning on using them on me… in a _civilian_ neighborhood?!"

"Why the _fuck_ should I give a crap about the civilians?!"

"Uh, _because_ this town is practically _ruled_ by the Hibari clan; and if you did _any_ competent research before coming here, you'd _know_ that the Hibari takes the safety of Namimori's citizens _very_ seriously; as in,we'll-most-likely-erase-the-very-concept-of-you-from-history seriously. So if I were you, I'd refrain from lighting those explosives of yours."

"Tch… I _guess_ … where the fuck are we going?!"

"To my house – and _before_ you start complaining; _one_ , you're completely filthy even by _my_ standards – when was the last time you took a proper bath anyway?! _Two_ , you're completely skin and bones and what _normal_ person can _overlook_ something like that?! And _three_ , it's getting late and I _highly_ doubt you have a proper place to sleep tonight so out of the generosity of my heart, I'm letting you crash at my place tonight."

"… Why would you help a complete stranger?"

Ryota turned and pinned the silver-haired teen with a hard stare. "Because it's the _right_ thing to do, Kid."

"Quit calling me 'Kid', Bastard! I have a name, it's Gokudera Hayato!"

Ryota grinned crookedly. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hayato; now, hurry up inside, we're here."

 **VIII.**

Fujikage Ryota really _didn't_ expect Gokudera Hayato to stay the night – though he _was_ surprised that the kid stayed long enough for a good bath, some of his mother's stew, and – by Ryota's estimate – a few hours of sleep; what he _didn't_ expect was to see the other teen in school glaring daggers at Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hey, Hayato… _what_ are you doing _here_?"

"None of your business, Bastard," Hayato loudly whispered from his seat next to the golden-haired teen.

"This totally has something to do with Tuna-fish and the Clam Family, right?"

"Wha-?! How the _fuck_ do you know that?!"

"We'll tell you afterschool, Kid."

 **IX.**

Once the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends met Gokudera Hayato near the empty fields behind Namimori Middle.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I challenge you for the title of the Vongola Heir!"

"Isn't this like déjà vu or something…" Tsuna heard Ryota mutter from behind.

"Sure, what's the challenge?"

"A fight to the death! The winner will be the next Heir!" Hayato declared.

" _Obviously_ they would… the loser would be _dead_ ," Kurokawa Hana said with a sneer.

Tsuna furrowed his brow in concern. "I don't want any of us to _die_ for this… let's just fight until one of us yields."

"Tch… fine with me, Coward," Hayato quickly lit a cigarette, "Let's begin!"

 **X.**

The 'fight' – if it could be called that – didn't last very long.

Gokudera Hayato threw bombs. Sawada Tsunayoshi dodged said bombs. Hayato threw more bombs. Tsuna dodged. Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

Eventually, Hayato grew frustrated and doubled, then tripled the amount of bombs he was throwing, which Tsuna dodged of course, before the silver-haired teen decided to _quadruple_ the amount of bombs and _that's_ when the battle was decided.

One of the bombs malfunctioned and _exploded_ prematurely. The shockwave and fire took Hayato by surprise and he dropped the rest of the bombs – _all_ of which were lit. And he knew that this was the _end_ for him.

Until, Sawada Tsunayoshi _barreled_ through the smoke and fire to tackle the other teen out of harm's way.

"You're… You're a _fool_ , Gokudera Hayato! _Why_ risk your life so… _callously_?!" Tsuna asked through ragged breaths.

"Because I'm completely _worthless_ , _that's_ why! Why… _Why_ would you save someone like _me_?!"

"Because _no one_ is worthless, _that's_ why." Tsuna leaned back. "I… I used to think I was worthless, you know? That no one would love or accept me… but then I met my best friend, Ryota, he was the _first_ person to make me feel like I _mattered_. He _believed_ in me when no one else did and he gave me the confidence to believe in myself. I want to repay his kindness by believing in others and making them believe in themselves, like you. I may not know you, but, I can tell you this, Gokudera Hayato: you are _not_ worthless. _You matter_."

Hayato felt something warm blossom in his chest and something cool wet his face, and he _cried_.

 **XI.**

Once Gokudera Hayato calmed, he took Sawada Tsunayoshi's offered hand and they both stood.

"I owe you a life debt, Tenth! My life is yours to command!"

Fujikage Ryota snorted. "That's _dumb_ , _why_ would you want to pledge your life to someone else?"

"Aren't you all his Family? Didn't you pledge your lives to the Tenth?"

"Uh, no, we didn't. Again, that's _stupid_. We're _not_ his Family, we're his _friends_ , and friends watch each other's backs."

"Ryota is right, Gokudera. I don't want to hold your life in my hands, it's _your_ life, what gives me the _right_ to say how you should live and die?"

"Tenth… you're so noble!"

Tsuna chuckled embarrassedly. "Well, it's all thanks to Ryota."

Ryota grinned and slung an arm around the brunet's shoulder. "Aw, you're gonna make me blush, Tsuna! Oh by the way, my parents want to know when you'll come over again, Hayato. They _really_ liked your insight and knowledge on the Ancient Sumerians and their beliefs."

Tsuna glanced between the golden-haired and silver-haired teens. "You two know each other?"

"I _graciously_ rescued him from some drunks yesterday and he spent part of the night at my house."

Hayato scowled at Ryota – though it didn't hold any malice or ill-will. " _Who_ needed to be 'rescued', Bastard? I could've handled those men myself!"

"Sure, sure, and like I said yesterday, then you would've drawn the attention of the Hibari clan and where would you be? Dead, probably. Anyway, when are you coming over again?"

"Tch… I'll come over tonight if your parents are being so insistent about it..."

Ryota grinned. "Great! Of course, you guys can come over too, if you like?" He turned to the rest of his friends.

"Sure, sounds fun, Ryota!"

"I'm eager to ask you mother her opinion on this law I'm researching for class…"

"I'll let my mom know before meeting you, Ryota," Tsuna said.

"No problem, Tsuna." Ryota turned to Hayato. "Let's go, Kid."

"I told you not to call me 'Kid', Bastard! It's Gokudera Hayato!"

"Yeah, yeah… well since you're shorter than me I think I'll continue to call you 'Kid', Kid."

"Bastard…!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I.**

Yamamoto Takeshi is just your average, typical teenager.

He gets pretty good grades and is a member of the Namimori Kendo Team. He's tall and lanky, but, reserved and doesn't get shaken up too easily. He keeps to himself, but, is on good enough terms with the rest of his classmates. Most of the other students would say that they knew Takeshi, but, in reality, they didn't _really_ know him.

(No _normal_ teenager spends _hours_ afterschool practicing with a real katana, learning how to _kill_ a person.)

He enjoys working with his old man at their sushi restaurant and playing videogames. He goes out on the weekends to support his school's sporting teams. He participates and wins a couple of tournaments – the trophies and medals displayed proudly in his bedroom. He listens to popular singers and watches anime in his free time.

(But then again, _very_ few people knew about Takeshi's 'other' life.)

He is accepted into one Sawada Tsunayoshi's group fairly easily. A quick introduction on a school holiday, a declaration of, "I'm doing this to protect my father," and he's _in_ and the amount of… _protection_ and _warmth_ this close-knit group of friends exudes is indescribable and Takeshi _knows_ that he'll be able to keep his old man safe with the help and support of these people.

 **II.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi is quietly finishing up his homework when there is loud laughter from his bedroom window. The teen turns and spots a _young_ _child_ standing on the tree outside his house pointing a _gun_ at Reborn.

"PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW, MISTER," Tsuna practically _roars_ , startling the kid enough that he does what the teen says. "AND GET OUT OF THAT TREE _RIGHT_ NOW!"

The kid listens and is soon seated before a simmering Tsuna and a stoic Sawada Nana.

"Bovino Lambo… was it," Tsuna clarifies, "so you were send here _by yourself_ to try and… _kill_ Reborn?"

"Th-That's r-right…" Lambo said with a sniffle, "P-Papa s-said that if Lambo could kill R-Reborn then he'd b-be happy w-with m-me…"

"Lambo-kun… your 'Papa' is stupid," Nana said.

"P-Papa _isn't_ stupid!"

"He _is_ , Lambo-kun. I know you're a _very_ smart boy, Lambo-kun, I mean you managed to travel _all_ the way here by yourself, that's _amazing_!" Nana smiled gently at the child who perked up with pride.

"Lambo is the smartest in the _world_! Lambo snuck aboard the bags in the airplanes and flew _all_ the way here _all_ by myself!"

"Wow, that's _incredible_ , Lambo," Tsuna praised, "but, that still makes your 'papa' stupid. Your papa is stupid, Lambo-kun, _because_ he sent you here without any training. You're on this big quest to try and beat the Big Boss Reborn, but, how can you do that when you're only level one? You can't beat Reborn who's level one-hundred, right?"

"L-Lambo will get stronger then and become level one-hundred and _one_!"

Tsuna smiled softly at Lambo. "I'm sure you will, Lambo, but, you can't get stronger on your own; that's why my friends and I will help you, okay?"

"Okay!"

 **III.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi asks Reborn if there are a lot of children like Lambo in the Mafia.

"There are children like Lambo _all over_ the world, Tsuna, not _just_ in the Mafia," Reborn replies.

"I mean, are there a lot kids who… _don't_ get to have a normal childhood? Who have to grow up learning how to travel and… _kill_ all by themselves?"

"Of course, the Mafia isn't a kind and gentle world filled with rainbows and butterflies, Tsuna. Children, _especially_ , those from well-known or powerful Families are _expected_ to grow into adults worthy of carrying on their Families' blood-soaked legacies. If you can't live up to expectations, you're cast aside or killed."

Tsuna grit his teeth in anger and shock. "That's… I knew that the Mafia was unforgiving, but, this is…"

"Despite your prior knowledge and _somewhat_ adequate preparation, you and your Family are still _civilians_. None of you have _ever_ had to kill someone or watched someone die in front of you, right? _When_ – not if – that happens, you _will_ be changed."

"… I want to change that. I want – no, I _will_ create a place where children should be just that, _children_ ; where they don't have to worry about ending someone's _life_ or trying to survive on their own."

Reborn smirked from his perch on Tsuna's desk. "Resolve and determination are two important things a great Boss should have. You won't be able to change _anything_ with the way you are now, but, one day, you might."


	14. Chapter 14

**I.**

Fujikage Ryota knows something is wrong when he spots a distressed – but desperately trying to hide it – Gokudera Hayato hovering near the end of the street that connects to Sawada Tsunayoshi's – and consequently Ryota's – house.

"Hayato…? Are you heading to Tsuna's?"

A flash of… discontent? Fear? - flitted across Gokudera's face before schooling into his typical scowl and glower.

"It's nothing, Bastard."

Ryota huffed lightly and placed a hand on his hip. "You know, I may not have Tsuna's magic ability to read people, but, I _am_ pretty good at reading people in my own way, and right now, you _are_ dealing with _something_ so you'd better just tell me now before I ask Tsuna what's _really_ going on."

"Don't you _dare_ burden the Tenth like that, Bastard!"

"Well then, _tell_ _me_ so we don't bother Tsuna."

 **II.**

Gokudera Hayato glared at the golden-haired teen before looking away with a soft sigh. Stuffing his hands into his pants' pockets, he began, "… I used to live with my sister until I turned eight years-old. Our father used to host these classy parties and I was supposed to play the piano at one when I was about six; however, right before my performance, my sister gave me cookies she had just baked. I didn't realize that they were poisoned at the time and-"

 **III.**

" _What_?!" Fujikage Ryota yelled through clenched teeth.

Gokudera Hayato flinched slightly in surprise and gazed confusedly at the other teen. "Wh-what?"

"Your own _sister_ fucking _poisoned_ you?!"

Realization dawned in the silver-haired teen's eyes and he quickly waved a dismissive hand. "Ah, I keep on forgetting you wouldn't know about my sister's reputation in the Mafia. She has the moniker Poison Scorpion and she's renowned for being able to poison any food she cooks. Apparently, when we were kids, she still had this ability so it's not really her fault that she accidentally poisoned me at that time."

Ryota's shoulders relaxed minutely. "Well, I _guess_ if she didn't know it couldn't be helped…"

Gokudera nodded. "Anyway, after I ate those cookies I developed a _strong_ case of dizziness and nausea and my performance turned out really bad."

"So I'm guessing your bad performance made your family mad or something?"

"Actually, it had the complete _opposite_ effect. The people at that particular party _loved_ my performance, calling it 'abstract' and 'original'. As a result, my father made my sister bake cookies for me before every performance. Now whenever I see her, I get these terrible stomach-aches."

"… How long did you give these…'performances' for?"

Gokudera shrugged. "About two years, I think? I ended up leaving my father's house when I turned eight."

"And when did your sister realize she could poison any food she cooks?"

"Damn… I'd say it was about… two or three months after my first performance."

"Is your 'sister' here right now?"

A pained look crossed Gokudera's face. " _Yeah_ , she's at the Tenth's house right now and since I can't even _look_ at her face I'm forced to stay out here until she leaves… _Damnnit_! What if the Tenth is in danger and needs my help?! What kind of Family member am I if I can't protect my Boss?! I need to-"

Before Gokudera could finish, Ryota was _sprinting_ down the street.

"What the fuck?! Where are _you_ going, Bastard?!"

 **IV.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi knows that something is wrong when his best friend, Fujikage Ryota, bursts into his yard with a _livid_ expression.

"R-Ryota?! Did something happen?"

The other teen ignores Tsuna – his eyes searching the rest of the yard before settling on Bianchi – and hisses out, " _You..!_ "

Before the brunet can stop his friend, Ryota has launched himself at the rosette.

Bianchi gracefully dodges the punch aimed at her face before throwing a gooey, purple substance at the golden-haired teen.

Ryota glares at the woman for a moment before throwing himself to the side and avoiding the unknown substance which was now burning a hole in the ground. The teen spins on his hand and shoots a leg out which connects with Bianchi's stomach with a hard _crunch_!

Bianchi's face contorts with pain as Ryota uses his momentum to flip back onto his feet and, once again, lunges forward – fist extended.

" _ENOUGH!_ " Tsuna's heavy command cuts through the air and brings Ryota's fist to a sudden halt - just centimeters from Bianchi's cheek. "I don't know what's going on, _Ryota_ , but I _won't_ allow you to just suddenly start assaulting somebody right in front of me." Tsuna's voice is brisk and chilling.

Ryota straightens, turns, and narrows his amber eyes at the brunet. "And since _when_ do _I_ take _orders_ from _you_ , Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighs exasperatedly. "I'm not _ordering_ you to do anything, Ryota. As your _friend_ , I just don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting."

" _Trust_ me, Tsuna, I don't regret my actions _at all_ … Do you _know_ what this… _woman_ has done to Hayato?" Tsuna began to reply but Ryota yelled, "what kind of _sister_ knowingly _poisons_ their _own_ brother?! For a more than a _year,_ she has been feeding Hayato _poisoned_ cookies and for what?! For a fucking good _piano recital_?! You can't condone something as fucked up as that, Tsuna!"

 **V.**

Bianchi stands with a breathy laugh. "You don't know _anything_ , Brat."

 **VI.**

Fujikage Ryota whirls around before Bianchi can continue and screams, "I fucking know that you don't _willingly_ poison your own fucking family you shrew! You could have _killed_ Hayato!"

Bianchi returns Ryota's glare with one of her own. "… I _don't_ have to explain myself to a _brat_ like you."

Ryota throws his hands into the air with a frustrated look on his face. "You know what, _fine_! Since I'm not ' _allowed_ ' to take matters into my own hands – not ' _allowed_ ' to defend my fucking _friend,_ I'll just _leave_ then! And just to let you know Tsuna, _she_ causes Hayato _physical_ _pain_ every time he so much as looks at her – if that's not fucked up; then I don't know what is! Have _fun_ , you two."

Sending one last glare at the rosette and a scowl at the brunet, Ryota stalks out of the Sawada yard.


	15. Chapter 15

**A double update to make up for my lack of activity in October.**

 **Also quick Author's Note for everyone, I'm switching around some minor details of the timeline like when the gang meets Haru, begins training, meets Shamal, etc.**

 **I.**

Fujikage Ryota kicks at a stray pebble in his path a dour expression on his face.

It had been a few weeks since his outburst at Sawada Tsunayoshi's house and the two had yet to speak to one another. From what the golden-haired teen could gather, Reborn was taking a more active role in the tutoring and training of Tsuna and would often whisk the brunet away for hours at a time along with Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Was he hurt by Tsuna's apparent nonchalance towards his little rant? Probably. Was he slightly jealous of the time Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi spend training? Probably. Was he worried that the longer it took Tsuna and he to make up that the chances of them growing apart grew higher? Probably.

' _Well, if we do end up drifting apart, it_ is _my fault…'_ Ryota thought with a bitter grin.

Whenever someone he cared about had been slighted or hurt in anyway, Ryota had always been the type to act first and think later. He wasn't afraid to express his opinions and feelings openly and always dove headfirst into situations like he did a few weeks ago.

So if he knew he was wrong, what was keeping him from apologizing to his best friend?

The answer is: pride.

While suddenly attacking Gokudera's sister might not have been the 'right' thing to do, Ryota _wouldn't_ apologize for – attempting to anyway – defending his friend, to right the wrong that Gokudera had _unjustly_ experienced. Then Tsuna had the… the _gall_ to try and _stop_ Ryota! Damn near, _commanded_ the golden-haired teen to stop! Tsuna was _not_ his Boss! _Friends_ don't order each other around!

But Tsuna was his _friend_ – his _best_ friend! And he _wouldn't_ just _order_ Ryota around without a good reason, yeah?

( _Right?_ )

Ryota groaned and put his head in his hands.

Some days he _wished_ that Tsuna was never involved in the Mafia; that he and Tsuna and Kyoko and Hana and Ryohei and Kyoya and Takeshi were just _normal_ students leading _normal_ lives without any of this Boss-Subordinate drama hanging above them because Ryota knew – they _all_ knew – that eventually, their relationship would turn into that. They would be friends first and foremost, but to the rest of the world, they would be seen as nothing more than a Leader and his Underlings.

Aunt Aichiyo was _very_ practical in her explanations of the inner workings of the Mafia and its hierarchy.

Returning to his earlier dilemma: _would_ Ryota have regretted attacking Gokudera's sister so suddenly? Not at first, but when Gokudera found out? Would the silver-haired teen approve of Ryota's actions? He didn't know the answer to that.

What Ryota _did_ know was that if someone had assaulted _his_ family, he would have returned the attack _tenfold_. And if _his_ reaction was anything to go by, then Gokudera would _definitely_ have retaliated against the amber-eyed teen – family is family, after all.

Shit.

Did Gokudera even _know_ what Ryota did?

The golden-haired teen stopped walking, head still in hand, and let out another groan.

He should apologize. He should _really_ just apologize already.

"Tsuna-nii is ranked first out of 90,768 for his ability to forgive others."

Ryota look up and saw a kid standing a few feet in front of him. "… Huh?"

"Ryo-nii is ranked twenty-third out of 10,981 for being the most prideful."

"What?"

"He is also ranked third out of 52,319 for being the most impulsive."

"… I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Kid. Who the heck _are_ you?"

The child turned and flashed a brilliant smile at Ryota. "My name is Fuuta de la Stella! It's nice to finally meet you, Ryo-nii! Ah! I have to write down your rankings before I forget!" Fuuta reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick, weathered book and a pen and began scribbling furiously in it.

Ryota stared at Fuuta for a moment before shrugging. "Okay…? What's a 'ranking'? And why were you 'ranking' me and Tsuna?"

"I use rankings to gather information on events, people, and other things! I came to Namimori because both Ryo-nii and Tsuna-nii are tied the number one spot for the Most Likely to Protect Others category!"

Ryota's eyes narrowed. "… Who do you need to 'protected' from?"

Before Fuuta could answer, two surly-looking men stepped around the streets' corner and pointed at the brunet.

"Eccolo," the first man said, stepping forward.

Fuuta took a wary step back. "I-I-I have to g-go!" He turned around and began to run down the street when Ryota put a soothing hand on his head.

"I'll protect you, Fuuta," Ryota said in a voice full of confidence and determination.

"Th-thank you, Ryo-nii!"

Ryota shrugged off his school bag and gestured for the two men to make the first move.

"Ha! Questo marmocchio vuole combattere noi, Paulo!"

"Questo sará finite in fretta!"

The two men rushed forward, arms cocked back.

Ryota smirked slightly before ducking under a punch and jumping back to avoid a kick aimed for his legs. The teen shifted his weight onto one leg before bringing the other up in a frontal snap kick, catching the man called Paulo in the jaw and sending the man flying backwards.

"Paulo!" The other man cried out before tackling Ryota to the ground. "Si paga per quel moccioso!" The man threw a punch at Ryota's face – hitting the teen square in the nose – and another at his head.

Ryota grunted in pain as the man on him continued to rain down punches on his head and neck. The teen wrapped his legs around the man's waist and twisted to the left, throwing the man to the side.

"… _Shit_!...," Ryota stood and wiped his bloodied face on his arm. He let out a yell and sprinted towards the man before twisting his body and delivering a roundhouse kick to the man's side. The teen used his body's momentum to spin around once more and punched the man in the face, sending the man to the ground and knocked senseless.

"Bastardo!" Paulo yelled, tackling the golden-haired teen from behind.

Ryota landed on the ground with a gasp, but, before the Paulo could immobilize him completely, he swung his arm backwards, catching the man in the shoulder and loosening the man's grip _just_ enough so that Ryota could turn his upper body to properly punch the man in the nose.

Paulo cupped his now bleeding – and most likely broken nose – and leaned back in pain, giving Ryota enough space to shove the man off him.

While Paulo was still on the ground, Ryota stood and delivered a swift kick to the man's head – effectively knocking Paulo unconscious.

Breathing heavily and somewhat bloodied and bruised, Ryota straightened and rolled his shoulder. "I seriously need to start sparring with Ryohei again...," he murmured turning to look for Fuuta.

"Th-that was amazing Ryo-nii! You took down those two so quickly!"

"We'll we've been training in case people like them come to town… but that's not important, you aren't hurt are you?" Ryota squatted down and began checking over the brunet.

Fuuta smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Ah! B-But we have to get you some medical attention! Your face is all hurt!"

Ryota shrugged in response. "Eh… don't worry about too much… Kyoya hits _way_ harder than these two bozos…"

"B-But still…!"

The amber-eyed teen smiled and ruffled Fuuta's hair. "Okay… if you're _that_ worried about me then we can stop by Aunt Aichiyo's for a bit."

"Signora Hibari's home is ranked number one out of 2,810 homes as the safest for me to stay at!"

Ryota chuckled softly as he bent down to retrieve his bag. "I'm not surprised, they _are_ the Hibari clan, after all – and I'm _positive_ that she'll let you stay for as long as you like. She's surprisingly kind like that."

"She's ranked second out of 4,704 for having the most kindness in Namimori!"

"Again, no surprise there, Fuuta; now come on, let's get going."


	16. Chapter 16

**I.**

After leaving Fuuta de la Stella in the care of Aunt Aichiyo and the Hibari clan, Fujikage Ryota decides that he will apologize to his best friend; only, that plan is put on hold when the amber-eyed teen spots a literal _sea_ of men in black suits lining the street that runs in front of the Fujikage and Sawada homes.

Ryota approaches on man and asks, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine," the man replies.

Ryota raises an eyebrow in response as if to say, _'I don't believe you one bit,'_ before shrugging and stepping around the man. Just as the teen is about to step inside the Sawada yard, another suited man places an arm out – effectively stopping Ryota.

"I'm sorry, but, only members of the Sawada family are allowed inside," this man says.

"Hah? Now I _really_ know that something's going on…," Ryota muttered to himself. "C'mon, I'm Tsuna's classmate and neighbor and I have something _really_ important to tell him!"

The man shakes his head. "Sorry, Kid, I have orders not to let anyone outside of the Sawada family in."

Ryota straightens and narrows his eyes at the man. "… _'Orders'_ …," he repeats with a slight sneer, "I already had to deal with two _other_ idiots earlier today… what Family are you guys from, anyways?"

"We are a part of the Cavallone Family!" The man stands a bit taller, with a proud smile on his face.

Ryota waves a dismissive hand. "Never heard of you."

The man lets out a laugh in response. "Not surprising, we only _just_ came into power."

"It's all thanks to our boss!" Another man pipes in, nodding his head.

"He was Reborn's first student, you know," the first man adds.

"Um… okay? That still doesn't change the fact that I need to get in there." Ryota points to the front door of the Sawada household.

"Sorry, Kid, still can't let you go in."

The golden-haired teen scowls deeply and glowers at the man in front of him. "… Fine then, can you at _least_ bring Tsuna out _here_ , then?"

The man looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Okay," he turns to another man and instructs him to bring out Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **II.**

A few minutes later, Sawada Tsunayoshi emerges through the front door.

"… Ryota-?"

Before the brunet can say anymore, Ryota bows deeply. "I'm sorry for my actions a few weeks ago, Tsuna!"

Tsuna splutters for a moment, feeling the eyes and questioning gazes of the men around them. "I-It's alright, Ryota, though it's not _me_ you should be apologizing too…"

Ryota stands and pins his friend with a questioning stare.

"I mean, you have to apologize to Bianchi for suddenly attacking her," Tsuna clarifies.

"… I'm not saying 'sorry' to that shrew, Tsuna," Ryota says after a disbelieving pause, "I am _not_ sorry for attacking her, what I _am_ apologizing for is attacking her in front of you and in your home. If the fight had gotten out of hand and you were somehow injured…"

The brunet frowns at his friend. " _I'm_ not the one who was suddenly _assaulted_ out-the-blue by a complete _stranger_ , Ryota."

"… Are we _seriously_ having this conversation again," Ryota grumbles with a sigh, "the _only_ reason I went after her was because she had _poisoned_ our _friend_ , Tsuna."

"You can't just jump to conclusions like that, Ryota; we don't _know_ the whole picture."

Ryota scoffs. "I knew _enough_ at the time, Tsuna. Hayato's sister _realized_ that she had the ability to poison food a few months _after_ the _first_ poisoning. _Then_ she went _continued_ to _poison_ Hayato for the next _two years_! In _what_ world would you think that's fucking right?!"

"I _don't_ think its right," Tsuna counters, " _however_ , we can't afford to make such rash decisions _without_ getting _all_ the facts. How do we know that Bianchi wasn't _forced_ to poison her Hayato? Or that it was even _her_ who poisoned the food? Perhaps someone else could have done it and put the blame on Bianchi? Also, was Hayato _really_ poisoned? Perhaps he was simply _allergic_ to something in the food. Or it could be that he had a weak stomach and got sick easily."

"… Are you calling Hayato a _liar_?"

" _No_ , Ryota, I'm just saying that there are _many_ unknowns about who, what, why, and how Hayato was poisoned."

Ryota crosses his arms and scowls once more. "… I _still_ say poisoning your _own_ _brother_ is fucked up."

"I say it's messed up too, Ryota," Tsuna agrees with a smile, " _but_ , until I know _everything_ , I am _not_ going to condemn Bianchi for something she may or may not have had control over."

"… I'm still _not_ apologizing to her…," Ryota stops for a second, "not _yet_ , anyway."

The brunet's smile widens. "At least you're _considering_ apologizing. I can't – and _won't_ – force you to do something you don't _want_ to do, Ryota."

Something vulnerable flashes across the other teens' face before he ducks his head. "… Yeah… okay…," he mumbles.

Tsuna steps closer to his friend. "Now… _what_ happened to you?! You're _covered_ in bandages!"

Ryota blinks. "Ah… this? It's nothing, some creeps were trying to abduct this kid I met and I stopped them."

"Next time you should _call_ one of us, Ryota. We would have helped you…"

" _Yes_ , because telling your opponent to, 'please hold a moment while I make this call' is _exactly_ what one does in the middle of a fight…," Ryota drawls with an eye roll.

"Quiet, you," Tsuna attempts to scowl at his best friend, but, ends up grinning madly, "… come inside there's someone I want you to meet."

 **III.**

Dino Cavallone, Ryota decides, is a pretty cool guy – someone he can definitely see Tsuna growing into, though, with a _touch_ more tact.

When around his men, Dino is this collected and confident leader with just enough personality to make him approachable. When _not_ around his men, the Mafia Boss reverts to a klutz that eerily reminds Ryota of when Tsuna was still a child.

It's _hilarious_.

Ryota's respect for the older teen grows when Dino doesn't get angry or irritated when Ryota points out that fact – the blond just laughs airily and says, "Even though I officially 'graduated' from Reborn, there's _a lot_ I still have to learn."

Yes, Dino is a pretty amazing guy.

(Though it's _not_ so amazing when Ryota _and_ Tsuna both get hit by Dino in the older teen's attempt to calm down Enzio – the Boss' Chia Pet of a turtle.)


	17. Chapter 17

**I.**

Fujikage Ryota and Sawada Tsunayoshi are walking home from school one day – Reborn balancing easily on the wall running parallel to the street – when a girl with dark-brown hair climbs onto the wall with the Hitman.

She windmills her arms for a moment before steadying herself and saying, "H-Hello…!"

"Ciaossu," Reborn replies.

"M-My name is Miura Haru… w-would you be my friend?"

"Sure."

A shocked and delighted expression blooms on the girl's face and she leaps off the wall with a shout of happiness. "Yes!"

Ryota turns to his best friend. "This girl is weird," he says in a blank, matter-of-fact tone.

A smile tugs at Tsuna's mouth. "Well, we're _all_ a bit weird deep down."

"U-Um…," Miura Haru begins, peering up at Reborn with a hopeful look, "c-could you hug me, please?"

"I won't like someone like _you_ touch me so easily, because I'm a Hitman," is Reborn's response and is spoken at the same time Ryota lets out a laugh of disbelief.

The girl is stunned for a heartbeat before a look of absolute _rage_ crosses her features. She turns to Tsuna, raises her hand and brings it down to-

Ryota steps between Tsuna and Haru and easily catches the girl's wrist. "Hey now, _why_ were you gonna hit my best friend?"

"L-Let go of me, Bastard," Haru shrieks, tugging her hand free, "Wh-What are you two teaching this innocent baby!?" Her demand is accompanied with an accusatory glare. "Don't you know?! Babies are pure angels with pure white hearts! _Why are you tainting that purity with your black hearts_?!"

Ryota scoffs and raises a brow. "Uh… okay, _first_ of all, this 'baby' is anything _but_ 'pure'," the golden-haired teen jerks a thumb at the Hitman, "secondly, _where_ does someone like _you_ , get off accusing _us_ of 'tainting' him. _You_ don't know him _or_ us. _What_ gives you the right to go off on people so suddenly – to _force_ your own ideas and opinions on us?"

Tsuna chuckles softly at Ryota's words. "I recall _someone_ doing the same thing only a few weeks ago…"

Ryota glowers sullenly at the brunet. "I already _said_ I would apologize to Hayato's sister, Tsuna… you don't have to keep bringing it up…"

Tsuna simple flashes the other teen a smile and shrugs lightly – an amused twinkle in his brown eyes.

"Y-You two…," Haru cuts in suddenly with a glare, "I _absolutely_ forbid you from seeing Reborn-can _any_ longer!"

Ryota tilts his head with a cool expression. "… _You_ can't order _us_ around, Woman…"

"H-Hahi?! I-I have a _name_ , Bastard! It's _Miura Haru_!"

"I only call my _friends_ and people I _respect_ by their names, and you, Woman, are _neither_ one of those."

Haru raises a trembling hand towards the amber-eyed teen. "Y-You…!"

"Now, let's all calm down, shall we?" Tsuna's voice is calm and soothing. "I'm afraid this whole thing is a misunderstanding, Miura-chan. Reborn may _look_ like a child, but, in actuality, he's a grown adult."

"Y-You think I'd fall for something like that?!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Reborn is diagnosed with a rare form of dwarfism, one that gives him the appearance of a young child."

"I… I never heard about something like _that_ …"

Tsuna nods, solemnly. "It's a _very_ rare condition – only _one_ in a _billion_ is diagnosed with it."

"R-Really…?! I-I'm sorry, Reborn-s-san! I assumed you were a baby based _only_ on how you looked!" The Hitman waved a dismissive hand in response. Haru bowed to the two boys and said, "I-I'm _really_ sorry I yelled and tried to hit you!"

"It's okay, Miura-chan, sometimes our emotions get the best of us."

Haru straightened with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "Y-You… you are _really_ kind…um?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"You are really kind, Tsuna-san! I… I think I'm in love with you!"

The street is silent for a heartbeat.

"… E-Ehh?!" The brunet took a step back in shock – his face red in embarrassment.

"… What… What the _hell_?! Only a _minute_ ago you were trying to _attack_ Tsuna, Woman!" Ryota had a furious scowl on his face.

Haru blushed harder and replied, "It was Tsuna-san's gentleness and understanding that won my heart…!"

"... We're leaving, _right_ _now_ , Tsuna." The golden-haired teen quickly grabbed his still shell-shocked friend and began dragging the brunet away.

"Bye! See you tomorrow, Tsuna-san," Haru called after them.

"Like _hell_ you will, Woman!"

 **II.**

Miura Haru had an idyllic childhood.

Two parents who loved and supported her, friends that shared the same interest in boys and music as her, and a grandmother who loved to read her tales of beautiful princesses and dashing heroes.

So when one Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled so _charmingly_ at her and forgave her for her outburst, the brunette _knew_ then and there that Tsuna was going to be _her_ Prince Charming.

(Although it looked like _she_ was going to have to rescue her Prince from the clutches of the fire breathing Dragon that was guarding him.)

 **III.**

A _dazzling_ woman with rose-colored hair stops Haru the next day as she is about to go to school.

"You want to defeat that _Brat_ , right? I have a proposal for you…"

 **IV.**

"Fujikage Ryota, I challenge you to a duel!"

Fujikage Ryota spares a single glance at Miura Haru – who is dressed in an odd mixture of samurai armor and biker clothes - before ignoring her declaration altogether and continuing down the street.

"H-Hey! D-Don't ignore me you, Bastard!"

"… _What_ do you want, Woman," Ryota asks with a deep sigh.

"I-I'm challenging you for the _right_ to stand by Tsuna-san's side!"

"You _must_ be kidding me…," the golden-haired teen mutters to himself before turning around to face the brunette, "my 'right' to 'stand by' Tsuna's side _isn't_ based off a winner and loser… _he_ chooses that person. You want to be that person? Ask _him_ then."

"I-I don't believe you! The pretty lady told me that there's _no way_ Tsuna-san would choose someone like _you_ to be by his side! Y-You must be _f-forcing_ Tsuna-san to accept you, Bastard! But! I will save my dear Tsuna-san from the likes of _you_!" With a yell, the brunette grabbed hold of the hockey stick strapped to her back and began charging.

Anger flashed in Ryota's eyes as he let his bags fall to the ground before meeting Haru's assault head-on.

Haru swung the hockey stick down, but, Ryota easily caught it in his hands. With a twist of his wrist, the golden-haired teen tugged the… weapon out of the brunette's hands; then, spinning on his foot, he latched onto Haru's arm before using his momentum to swing her to the side.

Haru let out a gasp as her body hit the railing of the bridge she had cornered Ryota on, only for it to turn into a shriek of terror as the weight of her armor, momentum, and gravity began to carry her _over_ the railing and into the river below. _'I-I'm going to_ die _!'_

"You're more trouble than you're worth, Woman…!" Ryota grunted as he quickly grabbed the strap hanging off the brunette's armor and hauled her back over the railing.

Once on solid ground, Haru sank to her knees in relief. "You… You _saved_ me!"

The golden-haired teen scoffed and shrugged. "No matter _how_ I personally feel towards you… I'm not just going to stand around and _let_ you get hurt, Woman."

Haru's eyes widened and she flushed in bliss. "I…," she began, "I think I'm in love with you too!"

Ryota's eyes widened and the teen took a step back in alarm and terror. " _WH-WHAT?!_ "

"You were so _noble_ and _heroic_ , just now! Accepting my challenge in order to defend your Prince's honor _then_ rescuing me from certain death! You… You're _not_ a _dragon_ … you are a _Knight_!" The last part was cried out in complete certainty and assurance as Haru pointed a finger at the frozen – and _definitely_ disturbed – Ryota.

"…You are _insane_ , Woman and I'm leaving. Right now." The amber-eyed teen swiftly snatched up his fallen bags and practically _sprinted_ down the street.

"See you tomorrow, Knight!"

"Like _hell_ you will!"

 **V.**

Miura Haru sighed in bliss as she thought of the second man she had fallen in love with.

While Sawada Tsunayoshi had been elegant and gentle, a picturesque Prince, the Knight was full of passion and valor – someone who would defend and protect their Chosen One until his last breath.

She let out a squeal at the thought of both of them.

Which one would she pick in then end?!


	18. Chapter 18

**I.**

"Aren't you guys excited?! Our first Athletic Fest is here!" Fujikage Ryota grinned widely and pumped his fist in excitement. "Obstacle courses and relay races, food, the sun, and the pole-knocking tournament! I can't wait!"

Gokudera Hayato scoffed and leaned back in his seat. "Calm down, Bastard, you and that Boxing Idiot are the only two people so excited about this."

"And why shouldn't I be?! With Ryohei, Takeshi, _and_ me, Team A should win: no problem!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. "You are competitive as always, Ryota."

"Alright!" Sasagawa Ryohei stood at the head of the class. "This year, Team A will be the winners! Our team motto will be 'Ultimate will to win!' " The class roared in approval. "Now, the key to winning this year will be the pole-knocking competition. If we win that, we'll be the number one team! Normally, it's tradition that the Team's representative is the leader in the competition, which means that I should be the one doing it, but! This year I'm resigning! I want to fight alongside everyone as a participant this year!"

The students began whispering amongst themselves at Ryohei's declaration.

"Well, if you aren't gonna lead us, then who will," one student asked.

"A good question! I have the perfect candidate in mind to take over… that person is, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

The class was silent for a moment before whispers broke out once more.

"Sawada?"

"I mean… I guess he's pretty athletic…"

"Still, I don't want a first-year to be in charge…"

Ryota stood and raised his arm. "I volunteer myself to be the leader!"

"Bastard! How dare you try and undermine the Tenth," Gokudera stood and slammed his hand on the table. " _Obviously_ the Tenth is the perfect candidate to be the leader!"

"Hah? Don't you know how the pole-knocking contest works, Hayato? In order to win, your team has to make the opposing teams' leader touch the ground by _any_ means necessary. Team C's leader ended up in the hospital last year and was out for nearly a month. Do you _want_ Tsuna to get hurt?"

"Don't _you_ know anything, Bastard? The safest spot for the Tenth to be is at the top of the pole! With me, you, Boxing Idiot, _and_ Sword Idiot protecting the bottom, _no one_ will get past us!"

"Tch… Hey, Tsuna," the golden haired-teen turned to face the brunet in question, "do you even _want_ to be the leader of Team A?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Actually… I'm going to refuse to be the leader."

"What?! Why, Tenth?!"

Tsuna shrugged. "To be honest, I view the competition as a good way to train, since we're going to be 'fighting' against people who want to beat us in a sense."

Realization dawned in Gokudera's eyes and he nodded his head. "I see… as astute as ever, Tenth!"

"So it's settled then! I'll be Team A's leader in the pole-knocking contest!" Ryota turned to face the rest of the class.

"Well… Ryota _is_ the Captain of the Soccer Club…"

"And he does martial arts too."

"I vote for Fujikage-kun."

"Me too!"

The amber eyed-teen clenched his fist in victory. "Alright! Ryohei! Train with me!"

"Okay! I'll teach you my super secret training menu for getting ready for the pole-knocking competition! It starts with two-hundred pushups and sit-ups!"

"Piece of cake!"

"Then you run five miles wearing weights!"

Tsuna watched in amusement at his two Suns enthusiastically began planning their training regime.

 **II.**

The next day, Fujikage Ryota waited eagerly for the pole-knocking competition to begin.

"Hn, Other Herbivore," Hibari Kyoya called as the he made his way towards the golden haired-teen.

"Kyoya? Didn't think you'd show up to the Fest."

Hibari's right arm shoots out at the same time Ryota jumps back. "Hn…," something akin to approval shines in Hibari's eyes, "… don't fall before I get to you."

"Huh? What are you- Oi! Kyoya! Don't just walk away without explaining anything! Kyoya!" Ryota watches as the other teen languidly strides away. "What was that about…?"

"Oh, Ryota," Sawada Tsunayoshi approaches his friend, "Did Kyoya explain to you about the changes?"

Ryota turns his head with a quizzical look on his face. "… 'Changes'? What 'changes'?"

The brunet shrugs in response. "Apparently, Kyoya managed to 'convince' the judges and staff to combine Teams B and C into one team; so Team A is going to go against the combined forces of B _and_ C."

The golden haired-teen is silent for a moment before he grins in anticipation. "Oh really? That's gonna make things _a lot_ more interesting…!"

"I thought you'd be excited about this…," Tsuna responds with a half-hearted sigh. "Just… be careful, alright? You haven't won _once_ against Kyoya in all the years that you've been sparring against him."

Ryota smiles and claps Tsuna on the shoulder. "Thanks, Tsuna… Although… You should be more worried about yourself and the others, Tsuna. After all, _you_ guys are gonna be the ones on the ground. The only way Kyoya's gonna get to me is if his team gets him close enough to fight me."

"Ryota…," the brunet pins his best friend with an earnest gaze, "this time _I'll_ protect _you_."

"Tsuna…"

" _Attention all students. Will the leaders of the teams please get ready, the pole-knocking contest is about to begin!_ "

"… Guess that's my cue, Tsuna… we're going to win this!"

Tsuna nods and returns his friend's excited grin. "We are!"

 **III.**

Team A loses, spectacularly, which isn't that surprising given that the opposing Team was more than twice the size of Team A.

It also _didn't_ help that one Fujikage Ryota got so swept up in all the energy and stimulation and _jumped down_ from the pole to join the fighting on the ground.

( _I couldn't help myself, okay?! All of you trying so hard to protect me – and_ most _of you not even doing that great of a job anyway! – and I just got too excited! Plus, it was so_ boring _at the top! I don't know how you're going to be able to handle it, Tsuna!_ )

It also didn't help that, after seeing Ryota jump down, one Hibari Kyoya also followed suit in order to punish the golden haired-teen for 'breaking the rules'.

It didn't help that after _that_ the pole-knocking competition turned into a one-on-one spectacle of Ryota versus Kyoya, which the former lost, also spectacularly.

( _Hn… that makes 273 wins for me, Other Herbivore._ )

( _Just you wait, Kyoya! I'll beat you one day!_ )


	19. Chapter 19

**I.**

"You're going on a cruise, Tsuna?" Fujikage Ryota and Sawada Tsunayoshi were in the latter's bedroom, the former lounging on the brunet's bed while Tsuna was busy packing a suitcase.

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded his head as he rummaged through his closet, "my mom won a trip for two in a raffle earlier this week and since school's out for a week; we decided to go."

"Sounds fun… where's the ship heading?"

The brunet turned his head with a sardonic look on his face. "We're going to be staying at – get this – _Mafia_ _Land_."

The golden haired-teen began laughing uncontrollably. "Ha! ' _M-M-Mafia Land'_?! That sounds like some lame amusement park or s-something!"

"It's actually a high-class resort island with over: two hundred restaurants, thirty different themed-hotels, and two amusement parks. Not to mention they also have one of the most beautiful beaches in the world and even have a nature preserve there."

Ryota let out a low whistle. "Wow… sounds luxurious!"

"Mom and I will be leaving tonight and we should return in a week or so."

"… Hold on… are _only_ the two of you going?"

"Yes, glad to see you caught onto the _slight_ predicament we're facing."

"… I feel like there was an insult hidden in there someone…," muttered Ryota as he sat up, "anyway, isn't that going to be dangerous for _just_ the two of you? You know, with you two being related the Vongola?"

Tsuna zipped his luggage closed and said, "The Island is a strictly neutral area. Any attempt of assassination or fighting is swiftly stopped and _all_ the parties involved – regardless of innocence or guilt - are promptly kicked off the island and are banned for life."

"That seems a bit harsh, if you ask me."

The brunet shrugged. "It's the Mafia, remember? They have to be strict if they want to keep the island peaceful."

"Guess that's true… you'll bring back souvenirs for us, right?"

"Naturally, write down a list of what you want and I'll see if they have it."

Ryota quickly scribbled down a list of gifts he wanted before handing his friend the slip of paper. "… You be careful, alright? We won't be there to watch your backs, you know!"

Tsuna smiled gently at his friend. "… If you're _that_ worried about me, Ryota, you should head over to Aunt Aichiyo's, she has a surprise waiting for you and everyone else."

 **II.**

"W-WHAT?! A-Are you _serious_ , Aunt Aichiyo?!"

Hibari Aichiyo laughed softly at Fujikage Ryota's shell-shocked expression. "I am, Ryota-kun. No competent Family member allows their leader to leave for an extended amount of time without someone being there to keep an eye out. So, I procured enough tickets for all of you to go with young, Tsunayoshi-kun." She paused and added, "It's also good to take a step back and relax every once in a while, you all may be future Mafioso-in-the-making, but, at the moment you are children – children who deserve a chance to relax and have fun with one another."

"Aunt Aichiyo…!"

The Lady Hibari placed a gentle hand on top of Ryota's head. "Now, you should start packing, Ryota-kun. I've already informed and gotten permission from your parents and I know that you are the last one to be told of this."

"What? How come I was the last one told?!"

"Young Tsunayoshi-kun wanted to surprise you, Ryota," Aichiyo said with a giggle.

The amber eyed-teen crossed his arms with a huff. "… That Tsuna! He could've at _least_ 'surprised' me yesterday so I'd actually have enough time to pack everything! Did my passport expire? Do I even _need_ my passport? What about sunglasses? I don't have pair of sunglasses! And I need to charge my camera and phone!"

Aichiyo's eyes twinkled in amusement as the teen raced out of her home to begin packing.

 **III.**

"Tsuna, you bastard! I almost missed the boarding time because of you," Fujikage Ryota yelled as the cruise ship left Japan's harbor the next day.

"Sorry, Ryota! I was so excited myself that I completely forgot to tell you about it until yesterday!" Sawada Tsunayoshi bowed deeply before his friend.

Ryota pointed a finger at the brunet and began to reply when one Kurokawa Hana slapped the teen's arm down. "Quiet, Idiot Monkey," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't you remember _who_ we're surrounded by?! Even though we're kids, our _every_ move and word is being scrutinized by everyone around us!"

A cool expression settled on Ryota's face as he glanced at the whispering adults around them. "… What do they know about us, Hana?"

Hana stepped back from the other teen and motioned for the two to follow her. "Thankfully, not much," she began as the trio walked down the deck, "All the plebeians know is that Tsuna is the Heir of a powerful Family and that we are his Family members. Aunt Aichiyo made _sure_ that his relation to the Vongola was made known to _only_ a select amount of people… I think only five or six people truly know who he is."

"Any chance that those people will blab their mouths for the right price or something?"

"Not if they want to die a _slow_ death by the President of the island and by Aunt Aichiyo herself. Plus, those that know are exemplars of the type of people who run and manage the island. All of the staff members at Mafia Land are _extremely_ loyal and professional, none of them would actively betray or cause any harm to the visitors."

Ryota hummed in response. "… Then, we're good. For now."

"For now," Hana nodded in agreement. "While this may be a 'vacation' of sorts, it's also a good way for us to see how we measure up to Mafioso in a casual and relaxed setting. If we can't possible keep up with them while they on _vacation_ , how can we possibly measure up to them when they're on the job?"

"Regardless," Tsuna cut in suddenly, "our _main_ priority is for us to have fun and relax, okay?"

Ryota grinned and raised a fist in the air. "I'm down for that! Is there a pool on this boat?! I wanna go swimming!"

 **IV.**

"Ah, Hana! Over here!" Sasagawa Kyoko called and waved her arm after she spotted her best friend.

"Hey, Kyoko! You going swimming too," Fujikage Ryota asked as he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Kurokawa Hana approached the blonde who was laying on a pool lounge chair.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I'm just here to keep an eye on my brother; he's challenged some other passengers to a swimming contest." She pointed towards Sasagawa Ryohei who was enthusiastically laughing in the pool.

"Oh? Sounds like fun!" Ryota grinned and promptly jumped into the ships' swimming pool. "Oi! Ryohei! I'll take part in your little challenge!"

As the golden haired and white haired teens began shouting challenges at each other, Hana sighed and dropped down onto the lounge chair next to Kyoko. "Those idiots… after I _told_ them to be more self-aware…!"

Tsuna chuckled good-naturedly and took the other seat next to Kyoko. "Let those two have their fun, Hana, we _are_ supposed to be on vacation, you know."

"Yeah, but still…" The raven haired-teen crossed her arms with a huff.

" _Relax_ , Hana, we can worry about everything _after_ our trip is over, deal?"

"Okay… but if those two Monkey's cause you any trouble, I'm going to give them a stern talking to!"

The brunet chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "I think this whole trip will be a good experience for all of us."

 **V.**

"Woah! So amazing!" Fujikage Ryota watched in awe as Mafia Land appeared on the horizon. "It's fucking _huge_!"

"Tch… watch your language, Bastard! If we go to one of the high-class establishment, you'll get thrown out if you talk like that!" Gokudera Hayato scowled at the amber eyed-teen.

Ryota waved a dismissive hand and said, "Like _you're_ one to talk, Shorty. I'm pretty sure your sailor's mouth is worse than mine."

Gokudera grit his teeth in anger. "Why you…!"

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto Takeshi said a placating tone, "… let's all calm down, okay? The other passengers are giving us bad looks and we wouldn't want to cause Tsuna any trouble, now would we?"

Ryota and Gokudera each took a step back and turned to face the other passengers.

"… _God_ … being watched like this is starting to get on my nerves…," Ryota muttered irately.

Gokudera snorted and said, "Try attending a fancy party where one wrong _blink_ could cause a war between two Families."

"Damn…," Ryota breathed, "I don't know _how_ you managed to do stuff like that."

"It was fucking _Hell_ … though, I'm glad I don't have to do things like that anymore."

"Aw… you _do_ care about us, Hayato!"

Gokudera scowled and rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ , I care about you guys! If something were to happen to you all, then who would protect the Tenth with me?!"

"Hn… don't group me with the other Herbivores at your level, Smoke Herbivore," Hibari Kyoya said as the cruise ship docked at Mafia Land. The Hibari Heir spared a quick glance at the rest of the group before he jumped off the boat and onto the dock below.

Ryota leaned over the ships' railing and shouted at Hibari's retreating back, "Hey, Kyoya! Don't just go off by yourself so suddenly! What if you get in trouble or something?! Kyoya!"

"Let him go, Ryota," Tsuna placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "he'll return when he's ready to, you know how he is."

Ryota glanced at the brunet for a moment before taking a step back. "Geez that Kyoya…"

"He'll be fine, he _is_ Kyoya, after all," Tsuna said as he turned to face the rest of his friends. "We should head over to the hotel and check in before it gets too late."

"Where are we staying at anyway," Ryota asked as he and the rest of the group began disembarking the ship.

"It's called the _Vivere tra L'Hotel Stelle_... it's the tallest and newest hotel on the island... you can see it from here." The brunet raised a hand and pointed at a towering building in the distance. "We'll be staying in the penthouse suite for our stay."

"... Is it bad that I'm getting super excited for this trip, right now?" Ryota had an eager grin on his face.

Kyoko giggled and said, "No, I'm pretty excited as well, Ryota!"

"This next week is gonna be amazing!"

 **VI.**

The first six days of their little vacation were utterly perfect.

(Tours. Shopping. Swimming and scuba diving. Rock climbing. Food. Dancing. Hang-gliding.)

The very last day, however, was utterly _un_ -perfect.

On their very last day of the vacation, the Carcassa Family attacked.

 **VII.**

"-ta! Ryo…! RYOTA!"

Amber eyes fluttered open before closing in pain. "T… Tsu…na?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi peered down – worry and relief shining in his brown eyes - at his best friend who was lying underneath a pile of dirt and rubble. "Thank God, you're alright!"

Ryota coughed – a _wet_ sounding noise - and attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the brunet. "T-Tsuna… What… what happened?"

"It's an attack by the Carcassa Family," Tsuna began in a serious tone, "they somehow managed to get a spy onto the island who then began blowing up several important locations and buildings… our hotel being one of those places."

"E-Everyone…?"

"They're fine," Tsuna assured his friend, "I sensed that something was off and told Kyoya to get them all to safety before the explosions went off."

The golden haired-teen let out a breath of relief. "That's good…"

Tsuna nodded and looked over Ryota's injured form. "Although, next time… _don't_ go wandering off on your own okay?! You're just lucky that there was a reinforced wall between you and the bomb…"

"D… Duly noted…," Ryota murmured, a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips. "T-Trouble always seems to find its way to me… h-huh?"

"You got that right…," Tsuna agreed with a humorless snort. "… One of these days I'm going to put a tracking device on you to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble."

"I… I _highly_ doubt that would work, Tsuna…"

"Still…," the brunet paused and whipped out his cell-phone, "… I'm going to call for Ryohei to come and help me move you, _don't_ move."

"Sure thing, _Boss_ ," Ryota drawled, "I'm in too much pain to move much anyway…"

"Ryohei! It's Tsuna, I need to you to come and help me with Ryota… yes, he's been hurt – _again_."

"In my defense… This time, it's not completely my fault though!"

"Hush, Ryota."

 **IX.**

Eventually the Carcassa spy was captured and detained while all the injured were taken to the island's hospital for treatment.

( _Somehow_ , there were zero fatalities during the whole ordeal and only minor amounts of property damage.)

"That's because the mastermind behind this whole thing was _Skull_ , and he can't do anything right," Reborn had said, appearing out of nowhere in Ryota's hospital room.

"A friend of yours," Tsuna had asked, causing the Hitman to snort in disbelief.

"He _wishes_. Skull's more like an incompetent… acquaintance of mine."

"… He got Ryota injured."

"If he were here right now, would you get revenge?"

Tsuna hesitated for a moment. "I… I don't know… on one hand, he caused my best friend to get injured to this extent! … But, at the same time… I don't know his motives or reasoning for this assault… and I know for _sure_ that we weren't his intended target… Ryota was just at the wrong place at the wrong time…"

"The Mafia – and the world – isn't all black-and-white, Tsuna. You'll be faced with a lot of decisions and choices that fall in the moral gray zone… If Skull was ordered to attack the island… do you get mad at him or at the person who gave the order?"

"Again… I don't know…"

"As the future Boss of the Vongola, you can't afford to be indecisive. You _will_ be forced to make choices with very little to no information – and all actions, and inactions, have their consequences."

"I know… but, right now, I'm just glad that things didn't turn out worse." Tsuna let out a dry laugh. "… Some vacation this turned out to be."

"… The best kind of trip one can go on is one with a lesson at the end," Reborn began, "You now know that _anything_ can happen _anywhere_ and that your Family can – and will - be causalities in things beyond your control or imagination. It's how you react to these incidents that will show what kind of person you are."

"… I want to create a place where _anyone_ can come to and relax at. A _better_ and _safer_ version of Mafia Land!"

"Saving children. Building a safe place for Mafioso to go to… you are going to be a busy Mafia Boss."

"I will change the Mafia. I will make it better than what it is right now."

Reborn smirked. "I look forward to it, Tsuna."


	20. Chapter 20

**I.**

Fujikage Ryota is on patrol.

 _Someone_ – or group of people – had their attempt to capture one Fuuta de la Stella foiled, a few days ago. They had been a small group, but, scarily organized, striking in the dead of night and somehow managing to slip past the guards and look-outs littering the Hibari estate. This unknown group had also managed to 'distract' (meaning fight) one Hibari Kyoya long enough to reach the Ranking Prince's room but were – fortunately - subdued by the Lord and Lady Hibari.

The assailants _barely_ managed to escape the wrath of Hibari Aichiyo with their lives, but, not without first causing massive amounts of damage to the Hibari estate; and while the Hibari clan was an independent entity in the Underground World, they were near-and-dear to one Sawada Tsunayoshi's heart and he wouldn't just stand-by and ignore an attack on the ones he held close.

Which is why one Ryota was walking the fairly empty Namimori streets one lazy afternoon.

He had been patrolling this particular section of the residential area of Namimori for the past two hours and – if he was being completely honest – he was getting _bored_.

"Man…," the golden-haired teen said with a deep sigh, "I was all pumped up and everything earlier… but now I just wanna go home…" He placed his hands behind his head and continued down the street. _'I wonder what we'll be having for dinner tonight… maybe I can invite everyone over… Hayato would like that.'_

Ryota turns the street corner – his eyes tracing a lazy trail from one end to the other – before he _freezes_ mid-step, his blood turning to pure ice in his arms and legs. He stares numbly, disbelievingly, at the scene before him – or more specifically, _at_ the person standing before him and it takes a literal five whole minutes for his brain to process _who_ is standing just feet in front of him.

"N… No fucking way…"

( _She had stringy, platinum-blonde almost white hair, eyes the color of a murky, polluted lake, and skin so pale she could – and was – mistaken for a ghost on numerous Halloweens_.)

"Th-This is… I must be dreaming…"

( _She wore thick bookworm-esque glasses and was always carrying around several books and magazines on 'boring' subjects like math and history_.)

A slip of a girl -

( _She was still so thin and wisp-like, but her_ _ **eyes**_ _-_ )

– his ( _former_ ) neighbor ( _friend?_ ) actually –

"A-Anna…?"

(- _her eyes were a milky, opaque white.)_

There is a sudden blur and then darkness.

 **II.**

All day, Sawada Tsunayoshi's Hyper Intuition had been buzzing steadily in the back of his mind.

At first, he thought that it was because of the failed kidnapping at Aunt Aichiyo's home; but that event had taken place during their trip to Mafia Land and his Hyper Intuition couldn't warn him about something that had _already_ occurred.

Then he thought that it was because the Hibari clan would be attacked again – but with the whole Hibari clan and Family being extra vigilant and aware this time around, Aunt Aichiyo assured him that they wouldn't be caught off-guard again.

But now…

Tsuna's cell-phone rang once before he answered it. "Hana."

"Ryota hasn't checked in with me."

Tsuna's hold on his phone slackens for all of a split-second before turning into a bone-white grip.

That explains everything.

"… His cell-phone?"

"Off and or possibly destroyed. I've been trying to activate it remotely but with no success so it's most likely destroyed, in a fight or if he was just being careless, I'm not sure yet."

"What was his area?"

"The residential side of town between Blocks 21 and 32… he was also supposed to meet up with Yamamoto after they were finished."

"Okay, I'll bring Hayato with me and head over there. Let the others know what happened. It could be nothing, but I still want all of us to be prepared for the worst."

"Understood, should I inform Aunt Aichiyo of what happened?"

"Yes, we don't have enough information so I'd like it if-"

"You can't ask for any outside help, Tsuna," Reborn cuts in, appearing on the wall next to the brunet.

"Reborn," Tsuna greets with a nod of his head, "why can't I go to Aunt Aichiyo for help?"

The Hitman produces a single envelope from his suit and hands it to Tsuna. The teen tears it open, unfolds the paper within, and begins to read.

"This is a missive from the Vongola Ninth," Reborn says, "in it he requests that you and your Family be the ones to capture a group of escaped convicts and return them to the Vendicare."

"… And if I refuse I'll be label a traitor and my family and friends will be hunted down along with me," Tsuna concludes with a slight grimace.

Reborn agrees with a nod. "Naturally."

The brunet lets out a sigh before telling Hana, "Let Aunt Aichiyo what happened but tell her that this is a Vongola matter and that she is not to – under _any_ circumstances – get involved."

"Alright, Tsuna, I'll let her know." Kurokawa Hana pauses before adding, "Kyoko and I will get a safe house ready for your return, try not to get _too_ injured, okay? It's difficult getting dried blood off clothes you know."

Tsuna lets out a soft chuckle. "We can make no promises, Hana. Be safe, okay? We don't know where these convicts are or why they did all this."

"We will. Good luck." With that said, Tsuna ends the call and turns to face his tutor.

"What other information did the Vongola Ninth give you?"

 **III.**

"Tsuna! Over here," Yamamoto Takeshi waves an arm, flagging down Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato.

"Takeshi," Tsuna greets, "any clues?"

"Just one – a really good one, actually." Takeshi turns and motions for the other two to follow him. "One of the people living nearby heard about the... 'break-in' at the Hibari estate and was keeping an eye out for potential burglars when he saw a girl wearing the Kokuyo Middle School uniform, quote, 'Sneakin' around and actin' real shady-like.' He said she stood out because of her white hair and she was walking like she knew where she was going. He also spotted Ryota walking by a few minutes after seeing the girl."

"Good job, Takeshi. This also matches up what Reborn told me," Tsuna begins, following the other teen, "Apparently there was a jailbreak at the Vendicare – a maximum security prison for the Mafia – about a month ago. The escapees killed several guards and other prisoners before escaping and the instigators of the jailbreak were tracked down to Kyushu a few weeks ago. They traveled across Japan – attacking and killing random people and stealing things – before settling down in Kokuyo for some unknown reason."

Gokudera added, "The Vendicare is a well-known and _highly_ fortified prison. It would take a genius and a lot of manpower to break out from even the less guarded levels. The mastermind behind all this is no average Mafioso – he or she will be very dangerous."

Tsuna nodded in agreement. "Hayato's right. This excursion will be like nothing we've faced before – we will be going against the worst-of-the-worst Mafioso and they won't be much older than us – they might even be the same age as us…" Tsuna trailed off, a conflicted expression on his face.

"Tenth?"

"Tsuna?"

"Ah… sorry, it's just… thinking about what those people must have gone through to end up in a place like Vendicare at such a young age… what they must have _done_ to get sentenced there… it's a bit surreal for me…"

"… The Mafia is _not_ a nice place, Tenth… if I hadn't come here I very well could have ended up in Vendicare – or worse – one day… besides, they made their own decisions. It's no one's fault but _theirs_ for ending up in Vendicare. And it's _their_ choice to continue to terrorize and kill innocent people. And it's our job to stop them."

Tsuna ducks his head for a moment before straightening, eyes ablaze with determination and focus. "You're right. What they did – and are doing – is unacceptable. We _will_ stop them. We _will_ rescue Ryota. And we _will_ bring peace back to Namimori." The brunet strides down the street, head held high. "Let's go, Kyoya and Ryohei will meet us at Kokuyo."

* * *

 **For some reason, when I write, Ryota is** _ **always**_ **the one that ends up in trouble or hurt...**

 **We'll we're finally out of the Daily Life Arc and getting into the Kokuyo Arc so I hope you are excited!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I.**

Fujikage Ryota's body felt like lead and his mind was full of cotton when he came to.

"W… Whaa…," he eloquently slurred, shaking his head lightly to try and clear his mind.

The teen blearily looked around and noticed that he was sprawled out on the ground of a dilapidated… arcade? What the fuck? Where in the world _was_ he?!

Ryota pushes himself into a sitting position and peers around the room once more, this time trying to find a window or a door or a- 

"I see you're awake now."

The golden-haired teen whipped his head behind him and spots (was she _still_ his friend?) Anna Kowalski sitting daintily upon an upturned pinball machine. Her legs were neatly crossed and her hands lay on her lap as she stared at Ryota with an impassive gaze.

"What the… _Anna_?! So it _was_ you that I saw earlier!" Ryota's eyes were wide from shock as he gazed open-mouth at his former neighbor and classmate. "How- Why? _What_ are you doing in Japan?! The… The last time I saw you was almost _ten_ years ago!"

Anna shifts slightly and says, "To answer your first question: Yes, you saw me earlier today. As for your second question: I am in Japan because my boss told us to come here."

"… 'B-Boss'?! S-So you're in the Mafia too?!"

A grimace crossed Anna's features before her expression becomes neutral once more. "… In a… sense, I suppose…," she says thoughtfully, "… or would it be better to call myself an ex-Mafioso? _Can_ I call myself a Mafioso if I wasn't willingly apart of the Mafia? How does one truly determine if one is a 'Mafioso' or not? Does one have to be born into the Mafia to be considered a _true_ Mafioso? Or can anyone say they're in the Mafia? For that matter, what about people who are forced to join the Mafia or had dealings with or in a Family? Would they be considered 'Mafioso'? What if they didn't realize that the people they were working with or were partners with were Mafioso? Should those people also be considered a part of the Mafia? Furthermore, what about the people who marry into the Mafia? Should they also be called Mafioso? Even if they've had no contact or dealings with self-proclaimed Mafioso? And also-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it," Ryota cuts in, interrupting Anna's monologue. "So, suffice to say, that you _aren't_ in the Mafia, right…?"

"The answer to that question is a bit skewed…," Anna admits with a shrug, "while I have had interactions with a Family from the Mafia, I don't _truly_ consider myself to be a part of the mafia; which brings me back to my earlier question: Do I have the right to call myself a Mafioso? What does-"

"… Geez," Ryota huffs with a chuckle, "Glad to see you still do that rambling, circle-thing when you talk and start thinking 'bout stuff." The teen stands and dusts off his pants before flashing Anna a smile. "So you're not part of the Mafia then… that still doesn't explain why you're here. And also, _where_ the _fuck_ did you disappear to all those years ago?! Do you know how worried everyone was about you, Anna?! Everyone spent _months_ looking for you after you disappeared!"

Cold, harsh laughter (so _unlike_ her) escapes Anna lips as she doubles over from laughing so hard.

"W-What," Ryota demands, "What's so funny?!"

Anna takes a deep breath and replies, "What's so funny is that you _truly_ believe that those… hypocrites actually cared about me!"

"… What are you talking about," Ryota says, brow furrowed in confusion, "your parents were _devastated_ when they realized you were missing. _And_ so were all the teachers and students at St. Michaels."

"Oh they were, were they?" Anna laughs once more and adds, "And whose fault was it that I 'left' in the first place?" She straightens as a sardonic smile appears on her lips. "You knew how everyone treated me. How they destroyed me every day; hell, even my own _parents_ couldn't accept me or my talent. What kind of messed-up family… puts down and ignores their own _child's_ bullying and pleas for help?!"

"Hah? You think you're the _only_ person in the fucking world who had a family that did stuff like that?! There are tons of kids with parents like that!"

"Oh really? Name one another person from St. Michaels who was being bullied and ridiculed and ignored like I was."

"There was… Wasn't…? George had, no that was something else… What about-?! No… I…"

"… I did my research before leaving, you know. I was the _only_ one going through that. One would think that someone, anyone, would help a bullied and tormented child in need, but, the reality is that everyone needs a scapegoat, someone to degrade to make themselves feel better."

"R-Really?"

Anna nods. "Yes. Everyone has a breaking point, a limit to how much abuse they face and are put through before they snap or are fed-up with everything. I just so happened to reach my breaking point all those years ago, and left as a result."

"… Where did you go?"

"I was on my own for the first couple of months before I was… ah… 'picked up' by a Mafia Family."

"Wait, so you _are_ in the Mafia," Ryota asks in confusion, "And which Family took you in?"

"Again, I don't know if I can classify myself as a Mafioso, and you wouldn't have heard of the Family that picked me up, they were destroyed a few years ago."

"That's horrible! Did anyone you know get out with you?"

"… A few of us escaped the destruction… my boss is one of them. He was the one that decided that Japan would be a safe place for us to rest and recuperate."

"That's great! What's he like?"

 **II.**

Anna Kowalski falls silent at the question and stares at the grinning, sickeningly _bright_ face of her ex-neighbor and classmate.

(Not friend. Not anymore.)

She tilts her head, hops off the machine she had been sitting on, and asks a single question: "Would you like to meet him?"


	22. Chapter 22

**I.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi strode down the old, empty road that connected Namimori to Kokuyo, flanked by his friends on either side. Ever since the new highway was constructed, the road they were currently walking on fell into disuse as only those who wanted to take the 'scenic route' used it – which wasn't saying much as this particular area of Kokuyo was mostly undeveloped or abandoned land; which meant that this area was perfect for a group of escaped Mafia convicts to establish a base and headquarters.

The group slowed to a stop once they reached the dilapidated and rusted gates that signaled to guests that they were at Kokuyo Land.

Once upon a time, Kokuyo Land was the shining example of modern luxury, excitement, and technology. It boasted the most thrilling rides and coasters, had the world's best chefs and performers, and utilized the best special effects and visuals all in an effort to create the perfect amusement park experience and to draw in citizens and tourists alike to the Kokuyo and Namimori area – thus giving the small communities a much needed boost in their respective economies.

However, that was all in the past.

A single, deadly mishap on one of the roller-coasters caused a series of unfortunate events to spiral out of the Kokuyo Land's Board of Directors' control. Accusations of health inspection cover-ups, employee and consumer harassment, claims that the land was a sacred ancestral site for some small, unknown group of 'Native Japanese people', and two straight earthquakes all caused the once pride and joy of Kokuyo to shut down only after a year of business.

Any and all attempts by young, enterprising entrepreneurs looking to revitalize Kokuyo were quickly ended as anyone with any interests in the site faced brutal financial and personal decline – one particular rumor alleged that a well-known banker and real estate mogul died the very moment he step foot on the (then his) property.

Ever since then, the park has laid empty and in a complete state of disarray.

Tsunayoshi peered through the worn gate and out into the land behind it.

Grass, knee high in length, grew in thick patches in between paths and piles of dirt and rubble. The trees that used to line the fencing and walk-ways were a mix of tall, thick, and foreboding monstrosities or fallen and decayed like so many of the buildings and rides. The few intact structures he could see were covered in moss and ivy and leaves and vines – almost as if the very Earth itself was trying to reclaim what was lost during the construction, and subsequent destruction, of the park. Off in the distance, beyond the sea of trees and grass, stood the only fully 'functional' building left in the area.

"That's where the Other Herbivore and his captors are," Hibari Kyoya says, inclining his head towards the towering building.

Tsuna hums in response, eye the rather large – but utterly useless – lock and chain holding the gate closed. "Takeshi," he states, moving back as the taller teen takes Tsuna's spot.

"On it, Tsuna!" The former baseball start removes the wooden shinai slung over his back and in one clean movement, far too quick for the untrained eye to follow, swings it down on the chain. A slender katana in hand, where the shinai used to be, Takeshi steps forward and pushes open the gates. "After you, Tsuna!" He grins and gestures the brunet forward.

"Thank you." Tsuna humors the other teen for a moment before sobering and walking through the now open gates. "… I came here once, a _long_ time ago, when they first opened Kokuyo Land," he reveals as he and his friends make their way through the grass and debris. "If my memory serves correct… there should be a glass building just ahead which used to be a garden exhibit…"

Gokudera Hayato glances around; his hands stuffed into his jean pockets and his body deceptively lax but ready to lash out at a moment's notice. "There's no building – undamaged or otherwise – like that here…," he notes, "could the park have been renovated before shutting down?"

"Doubtful," Kyoya responds as he comes to a stop before a giant of a hill. "The Earth can be a rather deceptive mistress," he murmurs. "S-Herbivore's memory is correct; the Glass Garden – as it was unimaginatively called – lays here."

Sasagawa Ryohei lets out a whistle, eyes locked onto the now unnatural-looking 'hill'. "That's an extreme-looking hill… I want to run up it!" A gleam appears in his eyes and it's only Tsuna placing a hand on the older teen's shoulder than stops him from taking off.

" _Focus_ , Ryohei," Tsuna says, turning his head to gaze at their destination. "We have a mission to accomplish first and a friend to rescue."

"Ah! Right! Sorry! I just got so pumped up seeing that 'hill' that I wanted to train on it! It would make for an extreme quad and glutes work out!"

"Perhaps next time, okay?"

"Right!"

"Alright, let's keep-" Tsuna's voice cuts off as he turns his head to look at the thick foliage to the right of the group. "… We're being watched."

It's the only statement (and warning) the group gets before a large pack of wolves bursts out from the nearby bushes and charges towards them.

 **II.**

Fujikage Ryota is silent as he follows after his former classmate, Anna Kowalski. He peers around the many damaged – and a few undamaged – hallways and rooms littering the main hallway they were in.

' _I still don't know where the fuck we are…,'_ the golden-haired teen thinks to himself, eyes sliding over and mind cataloguing anything that might be of use later. _'Some kind of old shopping center, maybe?'_

He had tried to strike up a conversation with his ex-neighbor, but she had not responded to anything he said.

' _What have you gone through to end up like this?'_ Ryota wondered as he gazed at the back of Anna.

While Ryota may not have been the most logical person around – he'd much rather follow his heart and gut, no matter how much trouble it landed him in – he was certainly not stupid or naïve enough to believe Anna's conveniently 'harmless' story. He _knew_ that she had intentionally left out important details of her time after leaving New York – whether or not that was due to the fact that she didn't want to relive those moments or because she was hiding something from him, he didn't know yet.

( _Was she still his friend?_ That question had been echoing in his mind for the past half-hour.)

"We have arrived." The two stopped in front of a large set of old, worn, double-doors and Ryota briefly wondered how the fuck the wood hadn't caved in or disintegrated into dust already when Anna placed a palm against one of the doors and pushed.

They stepped through the doors and into a large, dimly-lit, decrepit room which might have housed a theatre or a cinema long ago. The floorboards were warped in some places – most likely from when it rained too heavily and the water seeped through the cracks in the ceiling and walls – while other parts of the floor were weathered and covered in dirt and grime. Most of the seating had been removed, destroyed, or decayed far beyond usage, though there were a few sections of – relatively intact-looking - chairs dotting the room here and there. At the far end of the room stood a large stage with thick, moth-eaten curtains and several beams of wood and iron scattered about the stages' surface. There was also a couch situation directly in the center of the stage with a couple pillows thrown on top it.

A person was sitting on the couch, Ryota noted after his eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Oh? I see you've brought our guest to me, Anna," the unknown person intones in a smooth voice. The upper half of their body was shrouded in shadows.

' _A male voice with a slight accent. Italian. Seems like a Sicilian one too.'_ Ryota files that information away for later.

"Anna has told me much about you, Fujikage Ryota," the man continues, still cloaked in darkness, "why don't you come closer? I can't see you very well when you're so far away."

Ryota's mind _screams_ at him to not go any closer to this ( _dangerous_ ) person and for a heartbeat, Ryota wonders what would happen if he just says, "No thanks," and just turns around and walks away from… whatever it is that's going on and from whatever is definitely going to happen.

Then his eyes find the profile of the girl standing beside him and he wonders, once more, what _she_ – what her _group_ – went through that caused them to end up so cold and distant and broken.

(Because while he may not be the brightest person in the world, even _he_ can see that something inside his former neighbor is damaged, and he wonders if it's beyond repair or not.)

His mind is yelling at him to _leave now_ but his heart is saying ( _pleading_ ) otherwise.

(Oh well, Ryota was never one to ignore his emotions and spirit.)

The amber-eyed teen grins brightly and boldly steps further into the room. "You're Anna's boss, yeah? It's nice to meet you! I want to thank you for taking being friends and for taking care of her!"

( _Was she still his friend?_ )

(Of course she was.)


	23. Chapter 23

**I.**

It is only when the last of his wolves have been defeated that Joushima Ken makes an appearance.

He studies the children standing before him (they may be the same age, but he is not a child – not anymore) and feels something hot and ugly boil inside him at the sight of the brunet in the group – the brunet who is ' _glaring'_ (staring… curiously? Sorrowfully?) at him like he was less than the dirt they were standing on, like the brunet was superior to him in every way, like this whole ordeal was a mere inconvenience to someone like him.

(Like he actually _cared_ , but that was impossible. The brunet was _Mafia_ and the Mafia didn't 'care', didn't 'love'.)

"… Not bad," he growls out in voice that too guttural and rough and husky to be completely human, "for a bunch of kids, that is."

( _"Anger. Rage. Jealously. Use that to take back what they took from you, from us."_ )

Ken tenses and the kids attack.

 **II.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends' launch themselves forward.

They don't have time to exchange barbs and small talk with their opponent.

They have a friend to save.

 **III.**

Joushima Ken had spent his entire life in the hellhole that was the Mafia.

Both his father and mother had been scientists for the – now infamous – Estraneo Family and he had realized early on that he had been born for ( _bred_ _for_ ) one purpose: To be used as a guinea pig and test subjects by his 'parents'.

He had tried to do what they told him.

Tried to complete and undergo and finish every last test and obstacle and assignment they threw at him.

( _"Run, Boy. Keep running until you fall unconscious. Flora, record how long it takes him to do so."_ )

Tried to be the best, the smartest, the _strongest_.

( _"He has lost_ another _spar against Subject K-112… it appears we must increase the wattage once more."_ )

Tried to be the perfect subject ( _son_ ).

( _"You will be henceforth renamed Project Beast, understand? Perhaps_ this _time around you'll prove to be more useful and obedient than in the past."_ )

( _"Unbelievable... that a child of ours could turn out to be so weak and pitiful…"_ )

But he couldn't.

So he resigned himself to his inevitable death because, what was the point of living if his own _parents_ didn't care for him – didn't love him?

( _"… There is no such thing as 'parents' and 'family', only the bonds shared between similar people… Join me, and I will destroy the people that wronged us and this world and start it anew."_ )

Then he had been _saved_ ; and he would follow Rokudo Mukuro to the end of time.

 **IV.**

Joushima Ken loses – how could he have not when he was fighting one-against-five battle? – but he isn't killed like he thought he would have been. Instead, he's just knocked unconscious, tied up, and brought along with Sawada Tsunayoshi's group.

 **V.**

"Hey Tsuna…," Yamamoto Takeshi glances over at the prone form of their last opponent slung over Sasagawa Ryohei's shoulder. "Remind me again… why are we bringing this guy with us?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi doesn't break his stride and the group comes upon a large clearing with a battered picnic table in the middle. "I have a feeling that we will need this person when we reach Rokudo Mukuro."

"Ah, so it's an Intuition thing… got it!"

"Shut up, Sword Freak," Gokudera Hayato hisses sharply. "Do you guys hear that…? Music?"

The picnic table and ground before them suddenly _explodes_ – sending out a shower of shrapnel and dirt and rocks.

 **VI.**

M.M. hadn't always been her name.

She had been born Cerise Du Bois to a pretty French singer – hence her love of music – and to a relatively unknown freelance Hitman – hence her connection to _that_ world – and, unlike a good majority of her comrades, 'Cerise' had a picture-perfect childhood.

She had a loving mother who doted on her and dressed her up in pretty dresses and taught her music. She had a loving father who – although he was gone most of the year – always sent her postcards and souvenirs from the many countries he visited and who always made sure to come home for holidays and birthdays. She went to a high-class private school and was always surrounded by at least one or two friends. She lived in a gorgeous high-rise apartment in the heart of Paris. She even had a pet poodle that she named Fleur.

Then it all came crashing down.

Her father had accepted a contract on the Heir of the Estraneo Family.

He failed and died in the process.

The Estraneo retaliated, capturing 'Cerise' and her mother – who would later die in a horrific 'house fire' according to the French media – and subjecting them to a fate worse than death, worse than Hell itself.

Unlike a good majority of her comrades, 'Cerise' was not experimented on – since she was not of Estraneo blood, she did not receive that 'honor'. No, she was forced to do things that no child should ever be forced to do. What no _female child_ should be forced to endure.

( _"We'll let the two of you live, as long as you make us money."_ )

'Cerise' didn't want to die – didn't want her _mother_ to die – so she swallowed her pride (and fear) and did what she was told.

( _"Your hair is such a pretty shade of red… come closer, let me get a better look at you…"_ )

She smiled and batted her eyelashes and wore pretty dresses and giggled lightly and moved closer and tried not to flinch as-

Her mother was killed in front of her, one day ( _How many years had it been since they were taken? Five? Ten?_ ) for not making enough money. It wasn't a quick death. Nor was it silent.

( _"If you don't make us enough money, you will face the same fate as your mother… remember that."_ )

She never forgot – her pride would never let her forget.

Unlike a good majority of her comrades, 'Cerise' had a happy childhood with loving parents and numerous friends. She knew what it was like to live a normal life with the people you love.

(" _Join me, and I will destroy the people that wronged us and this world and start everything anew."_ )

She would fight to return to that life and she would fight to give her comrades a life like that.

'Cerise's' father's name had been Markus. Her mother's name had been Margaret.

M.M. had been born.

 **VII.**

Gokudera Hayato had been the one to take down M.M.

A well thrown stick of dynamite was all it took for her to crumble, as her clarinet was her only weapon of choice.

"What the _fuck_?! She was surprisingly weak compared to the other guy we fought!" Gokudera frowned down at the prone form of M.M.

"It doesn't look like she's a fighter, like that other guy," Yamamoto Takeshi said, "she moved like she was only used to fighting one-on-one or in close-quarters and doesn't have the muscular structure of a close-combat fighter."

Sawada Tsunayoshi was silent for a moment – as he peered at the red-haired girl – before saying, "Bring her with us."

"Sure… but, who's gonna carry her?" Takeshi tilted his head in curiosity. "If we bring her along with us, that's two people who'll have their hands full. Plus, she's a girl."

"Tch… we've sparred with Hana and Boxing Idiot's sister."

Takeshi shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant… I meant that we can't exactly carry her like a sack of potatoes, you know? I don't think she'd appreciate that, what with her having a skirt on. And wouldn't she get embarrassed if her carry her bridal-style?"

Gokudera pinched the bridge of his nose with an irate expression. "You _idiot_ …," he sighed, "Why the fuck should we care what she wants or would get embarrassed by?! She's our _enemy_! She should just be thankful that we didn't do anything worse to her!"

"Takeshi, you carry her since, out of all of us, you'll be the least likely to startle her when she regains consciousness," Tsuna commands.

"Okay, Tsuna." The former baseball player gentles places an arm under M.M.'s head and knees before lifting her up. "What should I do if she tries to attack me when she wakes up?"

"She won't." Tsuna's voice is resolute. "Like you said earlier, she's not a fighter and without her weapon she has no way of fighting or defending herself, so she won't attack."

"Okay, got it!"

With a nod of his head, the brunet turned and began walking down the dirt path leading out of the clearing. "Let's go… we're almost there."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: I was originally going to end this after Ken's introduction, but that would've only been like 300-400 words so I added in M.M.'s arrival as well.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you all think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I.**

"Hello, Vongola, it's nice to finally meet you."

Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends stared warily at the person blocking their path. He was a portly, older man wearing a hat and glasses. A yellow bird was perched on the rim of his hat.

"My name is Birds, and my hobby is collecting and training various types of birds. Doves, peacocks, canaries, blue birds, ostriches, robins, larks, ducks, swans, and even chickens… I love all types of winged-creatures!"

Tsuna took a step forward. "… Is there a point to all of this? I'm sorry to say but, my friends and I are in a hurry."

Birds threw back his head with a laugh. "My, my! Aren't you the impatient one, Vongola! Ah… I suppose such is the hubris of youth…" He grinned and gestured to a large chuck of debris off to the side. "If you would all direct your attention there… I think you'd see something that quite the spectacle."

The teens turned their attention to where Birds gestured to.

An image appeared.

It flickered and blurred for a moment.

Then two.

Then the picture came into focus.

"Wh-What?!"

 **II.**

"The boys are on their way to Kokuyo right now… all we can do is wait and be ready for when they return."

Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko sat in the living room of one of the many safe houses Hibari Aichiyo had given them, after it had been revealed that Sawada Tsunayoshi would be receiving training to become the next Vongola Heir. The two teens had spent the previous hour gathering all the medical supplies in the safe house and preparing beds and baths for everyone's return. They had also cooked some simple snacks and other foods that only needed to be re-heated to be eaten and began to fortify the house against potential attacks.

( _"We have to act with the mindset that we could be compromised and are surrounded by enemies; that way we don't let our guards down when the boys are away."_ )

Kyoko nodded solemnly from her seat on the couch, drawing up her legs to rest her chin on them. "… I don't like this…," she murmured with a frown after a moment of silence.

Hana let out a huff and crossed her arms, leaning back into her seat. "Me too… but, what can we do, logically speaking? We haven't been training as long or as hard as the boys, which would make us dead weight to them in a real fight."

"… We should get stronger. I don't want to be stuck sitting on the sidelines when something like this happens again."

"We will," Hana declared; a determined glint in her gray-eyes. "You should start training with Kyoya when they come back."

Kyoko tilted her head and peered at her best friend with a curious expression. "Why not my brother? I already know the basics of boxing."

The dark-haired teen shook her head. "No, while it would be better if you furthered your knowledge and skill of boxing, knowing your idiot brother, he'd go easy on you simple because he's your brother and that could get you killed one day. Kyoya, on the other hand, won't go easy on you and will push you to get stronger, faster." Hana grinned in amusement. "From what Ryota told me, it's _not_ fun getting beaten by Kyoya every day."

Kyoko was quiet for a minute before she nodded her head. "Okay, I'll ask Kyoya when he returns to start training me. Although," she glanced once more at Hana, "what about you? Who are you going to get training from?"

"I'm going to ask Hayato to train me. You already know that Reborn is teaching me how to use a gun, right?" At Kyoko's nod, Hana continued, "However, I want to diversify myself and the ways I can attack and defend… and since I'm not cut out for close, hand-to-hand combat like the rest of you, nor do I have the time or luxury to do so at the moment."

"That makes sense," Kyoko mused with a thoughtful look. "You being a mid to long-range fighter will also balance out our group since a majority of us fights in close quarters."

Hana nodded. "Exactly."

A comfortable silence settled over the two as they sunk back into their own thoughts.

"Hey Hana…," Kyoko said after a few minutes, breaking the silence, "I've been meaning to point this out for a while now but… this one bird has been sitting at the windowsill and watching us for the past half-hour or so… and it hasn't looked away once since it landed there. That's not normal, right?"

Hana stiffened and turned around to look out the window. " _No_ … that's definitely _not_ normal…" She turned back to Kyoko and said, "we need to-"

Two shadows suddenly appeared behind the teens.

Two bony hands _shot_ out.

Blood danced in the air.

 **III.**

"Wh-What?!" Birds took a step back, utter shock and disbelief coloring his features.

The image on the hunk of debris showcased thus: A bloodied and shaken Sasagawa Kyoko standing over the beaten form of a horribly disfigured person and next to one Kurokawa Hana who was pointing a handgun at the still form of a similar person who was slumped over the back of a couch.

Both were – relatively – unharmed.

"I-Impossible! H-How could those two brats defeat my twins?!"

"I see… so that's how you were able to sneak onto the Hibari Estate…" Hibari Kyoya stalked forward, his tonfa sliding into his hands and a dangerous glint in his steel-colored eyes. "You used your birds as a surveillance system to spy on our guards… impressive but, ultimately the actions of a _weak_ Herbivore." He clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing disgustedly at the, now, quivering form of Birds. "I will bite you to death for attacking what's _mine_."

 **IV.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi and the rest of his group were content to let Hibari Kyoya take out his anger and desire for revenge on the old man who called himself Birds.

They only wished that they each got a chance to do the same.

 **V.**

The lone canary that had been sitting on Bird's hat apparently decided that Hibari Kyoya would be its' new owner and master. Kyoya was going to shoo the bird away – it was still one of the animals that helped the convicts get onto his home and attack his family – until it chirped out: "I'll bite you to death, Herbivore!"

Kyoya instantly named the canary Hibird.

* * *

 **Never really liked Birds and I was going to just glaze over his part but Kyoko and Hana somehow snuck their way in here. It's good for their character development I guess.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I.**

Once upon a time, Lancia had just been another nameless, parentless orphan scraping by an existent in the slums of Northern Italy.

He begged and fought and killed and ran and groveled and hid and did whatever he had to do just to live another day.

Then, one day, a hand was extended and he was _saved_.

 **II.**

Neri Froio was an average man.

He didn't do particularly well or terrible at school. He was neither the best nor worst at sports. He was friendly and charming enough to garner a close group of friends and associates, but was never considered the life of the party. He had dark-brown hair and eyes of the same color and didn't really stand out from the thousands of other dark-brown haired and eyed people living in Italy as far as he knew. He was the exact middle child in his family – having both an older and younger brother – and didn't really have much ambition in life.

Sure, he wanted to meet a nice woman and settle down with her – perhaps having one or two kids and a couple of pets to keep their home warm and lively. Sure, he wanted to get a job that paid enough to support his would-be wife and family – preferably a job that did not involve him having to fear for his life or his family's lives. Sure, there were innumerable times where he just wanted to up and leave Italy and go somewhere far, far away where no one knew who he was or who he was related to.

But that didn't happen.

It couldn't happen, not when one was involved in the Mafia.

Not when your life was practically planned out from the moment you were born and where your every action, every _word_ could lead to death and death and more death on your hands.

(Neri Froio so very desperately wanted to _drift_ away from it all… but he was weak, and allowed himself to be shackled to this life that he didn't want.)

(And thus the beginning of his downfall was put into motion.)

 **III.**

Neri Froio officially took over the Froio Family on his twenty-seventh birthday – an exact year after the unfortunate death of his older brother.

He would find and take in an orphaned child living in the slums of Northern Italy on his thirty-fifth birthday.

He would later name the child Lancia.

He would later find and adopt three more orphaned children eleven years later.

He would later die with the image of his strongest and most loyal bodyguard, Lancia, crushing his windpipe with a giggling and blood-stained child – one eye a deep blue color, the other glowing an unnatural _red_ – standing not too far behind, forever burned into his memory.

 **IV.**

Lancia was a sinner.

He had the blood of far too many innocent people on his hands and the deaths of far too many innocent people on his mind.

(It didn't matter that he had been controlled and forced to do those heinous acts, in the end, it was _his_ hands that ultimately ended so many lives and _his_ ears that heard so many pleas and begs and prays and cursing and cries.)

(It was their blood on _his_ hands.)

He had tried to fight, tried to break free of the control He had over him… but nothing worked.

Nothing ever worked.

( _"It would be so much easier to just give in to me… aren't you tired of always fighting and struggling? Don't you think it's time that you had a rest?"_ )

Lancia was tired.

So very, very tired and sick of it all.

(And thus the beginning of his downfall was put into motion.)

 **V.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi peered up at the man standing before him.

The man was tall and muscular with long, black slicked back hair and dark-colored eyes. Two lines ran up the length of his cheek and he held a long chain attached to an enormous metal ball with snakes and other serpents engraved onto its surface.

The man stared back at the brunet for a full minute before tensing suddenly and-

"Fight it," Tsuna commanded – stopping the man who had stiffened in shock and surprise. "You haven't fully given into… whatever it is – or whoever it is – that's controlling you… so fight it."

The man huffed out a disbelieving laugh and said, "… It's impossible to fight against Him."

"No it's not. You are proof that you haven't _really_ given up yet."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"You're standing here, talking to me instead of blindly attacking like the others did."

"That doesn't mean I'm not your enemy or something."

"True… but if you truly believed in Rokudo Mukuro's goals and if you were truly loyal to him, you would have moved by now; and since you haven't, it's safe to assume that you are not part of his group willingly… so, fight it. Fight Him."

"… It's not as easy as you believe it to be, Vongola…"

Tsuna tilts his head. "Is it not? Whatever control Rokudo Mukuro has over you… in the end, he is _not_ you, he has not truly broken you. If he had, you'd be nothing more than a mindless puppet with no will, just blindly following whatever He tell you to do."

"I am no 'puppet' of His…!"

"Then prove it – fight Him."

 **VI.**

Lancia had been eight when he had been first saved by Neri Froio.

He was twenty-five when he was saved by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **VII.**

Rokudo Mukuro sat in the old theatre in the abandoned Kokuyo Land, his head inclined thoughtfully towards the side.

"Mukuro…? Did something happen?" Anna Kowalski sat primly on the edge of the decrepit stage of the theatre, her head turned to gaze curiously at her 'Boss'.

Mukuro hummed noncommittally before he said, "… It appears that Lancia has somehow broken free of my possession… the Vongola Heir must be something else to inspire hope in a man that was drowning in guilt and despair for so long…"

"Well, what did you expect? This is the Vongola we're going up against… they are not the strongest and most powerful Mafia Family in the world for nothing."

"True… well now, how should we proceed from here on out, I wonder?"

"The only ones left are: you, Chikusa, and I… and you know I'm _not_ a fighter, Mukuro."

Mukuro chuckled lowly as he leaned forward. "How could I forget, my dear Anna? Just stay there and use your special ability to let me know when the Vongola enters the building… I still need some time to prepare my… welcoming gift for them."

"He's still not ready yet?"

"Fujikage Ryota is just full of fears and contradictions and regrets… it's a bit of a setback, but I require a bit more time before I'm able to him mine."

Anna fell silent for a moment before she pushed off of the stage and landed lightly on her feet. She dusted the dirt off her skirt and began walking towards the theatre doors. "Then shall Chikusa and I buy more time for you, Mukuro? After all, Ryota is the key to our plan succeeding."

"Oh? Are you not afraid of getting injured, Anna?"

"I can handle a couple of bruises and broken bones after what the Estraneo did to me."

Mukuro chuckled once more. "… Then I wish you and Chikusa all the luck in the world, Anna. Try not to disappoint me."


End file.
